Secretos del Pasado
by Maryn Kimura
Summary: Un Oscuro Secreto es Ignorado por el pequeño ryou...aquel secreto relacionado con su pasado y el afan de venganza de un joven britanico, para conseguir su objetivo buscara los articulos milenarios...sin importar nada...o nadie NO YAOI
1. Revuelto En Domino City

Capitulo 1

Revuelto en Domino City

un albino de ojos chocolate corria como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la tienda mas cercana...aun podia escuchar en sus oidos las amenazas de su yami

" traeme unas hamburguesas con doble carne rapido...te quiero de vuelta en menos de 10 minutos...sino te dare una paliza que no olvidaras"

- desde que conocio las hambuerguesas se ha vuelto mas gruñon que antes-dijo ryou en un susurro el menor se detuvo al ver que estaban colocando adornos en las luces y faroles de la ciudad.- que extraño aun no es epoca de fiesta-dijo ryou extrañado acercandose a un hombre que estaba colocando adornos en un farol cercano.- disculpe señor

- ¿si?-dijo aquel hombre..ryou le sonrio.

- ¿hay algo especial en la ciudad en estos dias?-pregunto ryou...algo que de lo que era un poco orgulloso era de su curiosidad.

- ya veo como eres estudiante no te enteraste de la visita...-dijo el hombre.

- ¿visita? ¿de quien?-pregunto ryou

- de un multimillonario ingles...vendra a domino a hacer unos negocios...es tan importante..incluso mas importante que el señor seto kaiba...dijo que estaba interesado en domino...ademas que es muy generoso..si damos una buena impresion quizas nos deje algo de dinero a la ciudad-dijo el hombre ilusionado.

- ojala-dijo ryou sonriendo.- no hay que negar que algunas calles tienen muchos agujeros.

- si-afirmo el hombre...ryou se dio cuenta que se habia olvidado de la amenaza de su yami.

- ya me tengo que ir...gracias señor -dijo ryou llendo a la tienda de comida rapida velozmente.

XXXXXXXX

- ESTUPIDO HIKARI-dijo bakura golpeando al albino menor en las costillas , el emnor se suejto con sus manos esa zona intentando protegerla inutilmente.- TE ENVIE A ALGO MUY SENCILLO Y AUN EN ESO FALLAS...ERES PATETICO-dijo bakura tomando a ryou del brazo y llevandolo a rastras a su habitacion.

- perdoneme...pero...-dijo ryou intentando salir del agarre de bakura

- ¿que? ¿acaso me negaras que estuviste de curioso de nuevo?-dijo bakura abriendo la puerta de la habitacion de ryou. -¿que mierda te importa que un multimillonario llegue a domino?-dijo arrojando a ryou a su habitacion.- estaras sin comer hasta que yo diga lo contrairo.-dijo bakura encerrando a su hikari...el menor no pudo hacer nada..solo acostarse en su cama

sintiendo el dolor de los golpes que le habia dado bakura.

XXXXXXX

mientras en un jet privado...un hombre de 20 años , de ojos chocolate y cabellos negros recibia una llamada.

- ¿si?

- tenemos los archivos que buscaba señor...

- perfecto-dijo aquel hombre sonriendo...- esperen instrucciones.-dijo aquel pelinegro cortando la llamada...riendo maliciosamente.- despues de tantos años...por fin vengare el honor de mi familia.-dijo aquel hombre aprenatndo su puño fuertemente.- en cuando obtenga esos objetos.-dijo mirando hacia la ventana...donde se podia ver que llegaba al aeropuerto de domino

XXXXXXXXX

wiiXD ojala les guste el fic!


	2. William Johnson

Yugioh no me pertenece solo me pertenecen los personajes ficticios que he creado para el fic

Capitulo 2

William Johnson

ryou se desperto al dia siguente por el sonido que hace la puerta al quitarle el seguro...el menor suspiro...al menos ya no estaba encerrado.

el pequeño albino tomo su ropa y se fue a bañar...se lavo con mucho cuidado las heridas y las limpio con un poco de alcohol para despues vendarlas..el menor se puso su uniforme y bajo a hacer el desayuno...abajo ya lo esperaba bakura.

- has el desayuno rapido insecto que aun tienes que limpiar este desorden antes de que te vayas a la escuela-dijo bakura enfadado..ryou asintio. viendo que bakura de nuevo se habia quedado tomando en la noche dejando la sala de estar hecha un tiradero

- si bakura-dijo ryou llendo a la cocina..bakura sonrio.

- solo has un desayuno... tu no comeras nada hasta que yo lo diga-dijo bakura. ryou le miro sorprendido.

- pero...

- ¡solo has lo que te digo imbecil!-dijo bakura enfadado..ryou asintio y preparo el desayuno de bakura...mientras este comia. ryou limpiaba el desorden que habia dejado...el menor se sintio algo mareado y fatigado por no tener nada en el estomago.

- ahora andate..puedes comer lo que quieras en tu escuela AHORA VETE-dijo bakura...ryou tomo su mochila y salio corriendo camino a su escuela.

XXXXXXXX

el pelinegro de ojos chocolate veia con malicia los documentos que 2 hombres algo robustos le entregaban...william abrio las carpetas que los contenian y sonrio.

- buen trabajo caballeros...lo han hecho muy bien...-dijo william sonriendo.- ¿esta toda la informacion aqui?

- toda señor-dijo uno de los hombres- hemos incluso investigado en egipto para recopilar mas datos esperamos este complacido.

- lo estoy...-dijo sacando dos portafolios.- aqui esta lo que acordamos -dijo william entregandole los portafolios , los hombres sonrieron satisfechos.

- es un placer hacer negocios con usted señor...cualquier cosa que necesite solo tiene que pedirlo-dijo el otro hombre...william sonrio.

- lo se...ahora si me permiten-dijo el..y los hombres se retiraron...el pelinegro sonrio leyendo los datos que ahi habian.

XXXXXXX

ryou suspiro ..el menor solo miraba a traves de la ventana , viendo como las flores de cerezo caian en los jardines de la escuela...no habia podido comer nada antes de que empezaran las clases y en los recesos no habia podido alcanzar a llegar a la cafeteria a comprar algo por que estaba llena de alumnos...otro suspiro escapo de los labios del menor.

- "ojala que la hora de almuerzo llegue pronto"-penso ryou sin notar que todos le estaban mirando..

- joven ryou- dijo la profesora pero ryou estaba demasiado ensimismado como para escucharla.- joven ryou...- dijo ella con un tono peligroso...tristan y los demas empezaron a preocuparse...ryou de seguro seria castigado.

- ryou...-dijo malik quien se habia mudado a domino hace unas semanas atras...- ¡ryou!...- el albino seguia mirando a la nada.

- JOVEN RYOU.- el albino pego un salto mirando a la profesora.- ¿es mas interesante el jardin que mi clase, joven ryou?-pregunto ella , ryou nego con la cabeza levantandose de golpe de su asiento.

- no profesora...lo siento...-dijo ryou balanceandose...la profesora se preocupo.

- ¿esta usted bien?-dijo la profesora ryou asintio pero su cuerpo no dejaba de balancearse y temblar dando la impresion como que en cualquier momento se caeria...maik se levanto de su asiento y sujeto a ryou de los hombros. ayudandolo a mantener el equilibrio.

- parece que no se encuentra bien...lo llevare a la enfermeria-dijo malik...la profesora asintio y malik salio del salon con ryou quien no paraba de balancearse.

- no tienes que hacer esto malik-dijo ryou sonriendo debilmente.

- claro que tengo que hacerlo ryou somos amigos ¿no?-dijo malik llevando a ryou a la enfermeria pero el doctor no estaba por lo que malik dejo a ryou recostado en una cama.

-¿ por que estas asi?...parecias ebrio como te balanceabas de un lado para el otro-rio malik...ryou se sonrojo.

- debi parecer un tonto-dijo ryou.

- no que va..joey actua peor que tu-dijo malik sonriendo- ahora dime ¿que te paso?- ryou se sonrojo de verguenza.

- tengo hambre -dijo ryou sonrojado.

- ¿hambre? ¿no alcanzaste a tomar desayuno?-pregunto malik. ryou nego.

- alcanzaba pero...- el menor se cubrio con las mantas.- bakura no me dejo comer

- ¡¿que?!-dijo malik enfadado.

- me castigo ayer despues de almuerzo...no he comido nada desde ayer...y en los descansos no he podido comprarme nada...ademas que se me olvido hacer el almuezo para llevar asi que tendre que comer en la cafeteria-dijo ryou riendo nerviosamente.- por eso no podia concentrarme en clases.

- ya veo...cuando le ponga las manos encima a ese imbecil-dijo malik enfadado.- ¿y por que te castigo?

- me demore en llegara casa...-dijo ryou...- me mando a comprar unas hamburguesas para el ... me quede de curioso un rato y se enfado conmigo-dijo ryou colocando su mano en la nuca.

- ¿QUE?...LO MATO..-dijo malik..ryou le sonrio.

- tranquilo malik ya estoy acostumbrado...-dijo ryou...malik se levanto y le sonrio a su amigo.

- voy y vuelvo.-dijo malik saliendo de la enfermeria...a los 10 minutos regreso con 5 panes. de distintos sabores y una botella de jugo.- ten

- no debiste molestarte-dijo ryou tomando un pan de melon.

- no importa come lo que quieras-dijo malik sonriendo ryou se comio todo en menos de 15 minutos. la puerta se abrio y entro una mujer de cabellos rosados y ojos rojos

- ¿ah?..¿el joven ryou por aqui?-dijo ella sorprendida- hace tiempo que no vienes a la enfermeria-dijo ella sentandose al lado de el revisandole la presion y ver si tenia fiebre.

- hola señorita misuki-dijeron ryou y malik al mismo tiempo.

- veo que no has comido bien estos dias..estas algo delgado y las envolturas de esos pobres panes me lo dicen todo-rio ella..ryou se sonrojo...habia hecho trizas la envoltura.

- lo siento señorita misuki-dijo ryou sonrojado- es que se me acabo el dinero y no he recibido todavia el del proximo mes para comprar los viveres.- ryou sonrojado...-" y sin obviar que bakura no me deja comer en algunos dias y se gasta el dinero en cerveza y en hambuerguesas"

- ya veo...entonces ten-dijo ella pasandole una cuponera.- cada cupon vale como 1200 yenes...con eso puedes comprar comida en cualquier restourant o negocio que acepte estos cupones...son apenas 10 cupones pero de seguro te alcanzara para comprar algo hasta que te llegue la plata del proximo mes-dijo ella pasandole los cupones a ryou.

- ¿en serio? gracias señorita misuki- dijo ryou.

- de nada...la cafeteria tambien los acepta asi que anda a comer ahi hasta que estes satisfecho.-dijo ella tomando las envolturas y botandolas en la basura- los panes no son buen alimento. debes comer mas cosas nutritivas-dijo ella riendo..malik y ryou se sonrojaron de verguenza.

- lo sabemos, gracias -dijo malik ayudando a ryou a salir de la cama y llendo los dos juntos a la cafeteria a comer algo.

XXXXXXXXX

despues de clases yugi y los demas decidieron ir a la arcada a tomar algo...ryou estaba sonrojado.

- vaya ryou no sabia que podrias ser tan gloton-dijo tristan riendo.

- ya callate tristan-dijo ryou avergonzado.

- comerte 5 panes, una botella de jugo y un plato de ramen antes del almuerzo ya es algo...pero comerte un plato de arroz con curry grande en el almuerzo.-dijo joey riendo. ryou estaba rojo de verguenza.

- ¿y que tiene de malo joey? ademas tu te comiste 3 platos de arroz con curry en el almuerzo..y eran extra grandes-dijo yugi defendiendo a ryou.

- bueno si...-dijo joey sonriendo...despues de ir a la arcada...los chicos sintieron musica y gritos de felicidad...los chicos fueron a ver que pasaba. era una limosina negra que pasaba por las calles y que la gente se volvia loca por solo verla...

- por un auto enloquecen tanto, dios-dijo joey molesto.

- no es el auto -dijo un señor-es el hombre que esta adentro...es William Johnson.

- ¿william johnson?-dijo ryou confundido...sintiendo en su interior una nostalgia al oir ese nombre.

- he escuchado de el es el multimillonario que vino a domino por negocios ¿no?-dijo yugi.

- asi es-dijo aquel hombre.- va ahora a ver al alcalde a hablar de negocios y a darle dinero a la ciudad quizas...-dijo el señor felizmente.

- ya me tengo que ir-dijo ryou mirando a sus amigos....los chicos se despidieron de el y ryou se abrio paso entre la gente para salir de ahi...sin notar que el hombre que estaba en la limosina no le habia quitado el ojo de encima.

XXXXXXX

wii capitulo 2 terminado dejen reviews^^ ¿ne?


	3. La Propuesta

Capitulo 3

La Propuesta

ryou llego al departamento cansado...el menor dejo sus cosas en su habitacion y se cambio ropa a una playera celeste y unos jeans gastados y ato su cabello en una coleta alta para empezar a limpiar la casa...despues de eso hizo sus deberes escolares y se recosto en el sillon.

- bueno pude hacer todo lo que tenia que hacer-dijo ryou suspirando...la puerta se abrio dejando entrar a bakura quien miro a ryou con indiferencia.

- has la comida-dijo bakura sentandose en el sillon..ryou asintio y se levanto a hacer la comida..despues de eso se fue a dormir...bakura solo le miraba.

- estupido hikari-dijo bakura llendo a su cuarto...a pesar de siempre tratar mal al chico le agradaba su compañia...era como su tuviera un pequeño hermanito pero que conste que nunca lo admitiria.

XXXXXXX

al dia siguente ryou se levanto temprano para ir al colegio. preparo el desayuno rapidamente. dejandole el de bakura guardado para que no se echara a perder y se fue a la escuela...el menor suspiro al salir...la mañana estaba fria y nublada...de seguro lloveria.

- menos mal que tengo un paraguas en la escuela-dijo ryou mientras caminaba hacia la escuela..sin notar que habia una limosina siguiendolo de cerca...aquel clima frio le recordo a inglaterra y sonrio.-" quizas algun dia visite inglaterra" penso ryou caminando. feliz por aquel recuerdo...lo que paso despues fue tan rapido que ryou no pudo reaccionar hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

sintio como dos fuertes brazos le sujetaban y le levantaban del suelo...el menor miro hacia alrededor asustado...ahi estaban 2 hombres vestidos de negro sujetandole y llevandolo hacia la limosina.

- arggg ¿que sucede?¡sueltenme!-dijo ryou moviendose como gusanito intentando soltarse. otro hombre salio de la limosina , abrio la puerta y sin decir ninguna palabra obligaron a ryou a subir a ella...despues cerraron la puerta como si nada. y subieron a la parte delantera de la limosina.- OIGAN ¡DEJENME SALIR!- decia ryou golpeando la puerta pero esta no se abria ,la limosina se puso en movimiento.

- pierdes tu tiempo-dijo una voz del otro asiento de la limosina.- ryou bakura.-dijo el pelinegro sonriendo..ryou le miro enfadado y asustado.

- ¿quien eres tu? ¿ por que me has secuestrado?

- no te he secuestrado...aun-dijo el pelinegro sonriendo. ante la mirada confundida y asustada del menor- mi nombre es william johnson...y queria hablar contigo...poseedor de la sortija del milenio.- ryou bajo la mirada enfadado y asustado.

- no se como sabe eso-dijo ryou mirandolo fijamente- pero no me interesa hablar con usted, asi que detenga el auto-dijo ryou firmemente.

- no tienes autoridad para darme ordenes pequeño...-dijo william seriamente- ahora estas en mi territorio.- ryou bufo enfadado.- ryou bakura...quiero hacerte una pequeña propuesta. que no podras rechazar- ryou guardo silencio pero sin quitar la mirada del pelinegro...habia algo que le inquietaba...era un sentimiento de...¿nostalgia? no sabria definirlo.- quiero que ocupes la sortija en mi beneficio.

- ¿que quiere decir?-dijo ryou confundido.

- tu articulo puede encontrar a los demas...se que hay algunos en posecion de tus amigos...yugi motou , malik isthar e ishizu isthar...-dijo william sonriendo al ver la cara de temor de ryou.- quiero que uses tu sortija y me traigas los otros 6 objetos faltantes...y por supuesto que me dejes el tuyo despues de esa labor, te dare lo que quieras a cambio de esa labor...¿dinero para tus estudios quizas?-dijo william, ryou se enfado.

- ¿como crees que aceptare algo asi? nunca los traicionare...no hay nada que me pueda a dar a cambio-dijo ryou. enfadado.- ellos...

- ¿son tus amigos no?...pero...si no lo haces...-dijo william sonriendo maliosamente.- los robare yo...y no me detendre ante nada...solo cumplire mi objetivo...al fin y al cabo...-dijo william sirviendo un poco de vino tinto en una copa y levantandola hacia ryou.- nadie extraña a los muertos.-dijo el sonriendo..ryou se horrorizo.

- ¡dejeme bajar! AHORA- william sonrio. y abrio una lata de soda y le sirvio a ryou en un vaso.

- tranquilizate...esa es la ultima opcion...tengo varios planes antes de llegar a ese punto.- ryou bebio un poco de la soda.- pero te tengo una advertencia...si tu no me ayudas tu seras el primero en pagar las consecuencias...-dijo william...la limosina se detuvo.- puedes bajar...te llamare a las 12 de la noche a tu celular para ver si aceptas mi propuesta...estare esperando tu respuesta..pequeño ryou- el menor le saco la lengua al bajar de la limosina y salio..el menor se dio cuenta que estaba a unas cuadras de la escuela. el menor vio la hora en su reloj.

- ahhhh ¡maldicion voy tarde!...¡maldito desgraciado me hizo llegar tarde!-dijo ryou mientras corria hacia la mentalmente que bakura se hubiera ido de fiesta anoche y que a esta hora estaria aun durmiendo ya que asi no veria lo que hubiera sucedico con william.

mientras el pelinegro marcaba un numero en su celular.

- _¿si?_

- buenos dias-dijo william.

- _ah señor johnson un placer hablar con usted ¿que necesita?_

-necesito que hagan un trabajo para mi...quiero que vigilen a un pequeño gatito...-dijo william con una sonrisa.

XXXXXXXX

los chicos miraban divertido a ryou quien estaba en el suelo del pasillo despues de la clase

- el profesor esta vez fue muy cruel-dijo ryou cansado...-dejarme cargando los cubos de agua por llegar 5 minutos tarde.-dijo ryou cansado.

- pero realmente nos sorprendiste..nunca llegas tarde-dijo joey- dime ryou..¿por que llegaste tarde?-ryou bajo la mirada asustado.

_" nadie extraña a los muertos"_

- ¿ryou?-dijo malik al ver la expresion de ryou- ¿estas bien?

- si...solo necesito estar solo-dijo ryou saliendo de ahi corriendo, las imagenes de sus amigos estaban en su mente...cuando llego a la escuela, cuando fue a cuidad batallas...cuando los yamis decidieron quedarse en esa epoca. el albino entro al baño de hombres donde se lavo el rostro y bajo la mirada.- no puedo...no puedo hacerlo...son los unicos que me han dado su amistad...pero si no lo hago ellos...-dijo ryou confundido.

_"esa es la ultima opcion"_

ryou abrio los ojos sorprendido...esa era la ultima opcion que william tenia...eso significa que no los mataria a menos que ninguno de sus otros planes no sirvieran...ademas...

_"si tu no me ayudas tu seras el primero en pagar las consecuencias"_

- " yo sere el primero...y el unico en caer en este juego"

XXXXXXX

wii capitulo 3 listo! dejen reviews^^ ¿ne?


	4. Un Plan Fallido

Hola gracias por sus comentarios^^ me hacen muy feliz…

Yugioh no me pertenece este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro

_*Letra cursiva*_ : es lo que hablan por celular

Capitulo 4

Un Plan Fallido

Cuando las clases terminaron Ryou salio de la escuela rápidamente...sin despedirse de sus amigos.

en una azotea frente a la escuela un hombre marcaba el teléfono.

- _¿Ah? ¿señor William?...el objetivo esta en movimiento_.-dijo aquel hombre saliendo de la azotea.- mis compañeros le espiaran en su hogar...cualquier cosa sospechosa le avisaremos...adiós-dijo el hombre...yendo hacia la casa de Ryou

Ryou corría como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su hogar...deseando con toda su alma que Bakura no estuviera ahí...sino no sabría como evitar que saliera lastimado...apenas vio su casa entro rapidamente sin notar que en el callejón del frente un hombre tomaba el celular.

- _Entro a la casa...¿que esta haciendo ahí?_-pregunto por celular a otro hombre que estaba en la azotea de un edificio al frente de la casa de Ryou.

- _voy a ver_-dijo aquel hombre tomando unos binoculares

Ryou había subido a su habitación , tomo un bolso y empezó a empacar ropa.

- "ese infeliz ira tras de mi primero...si me marcho el me seguirá y Yugi y los demás podrán descansar de el."-pensó Ryou mientras empacaba.

- _esta empacando_-dijo el hombre.

- _maldición…avisemos al jefe_.-dijo el sujeto que estaba escondido en el callejón

- _si, da el aviso_.-dijo aquel hombre mirando por los binoculares.

XXXXX

en el otro extremo de la ciudad un pelinegro sonrío.

- "así que el gatito quiere huir, no llegara muy lejos."- dijo aquel hombre subiendo su limosina.

XXXX

Ryou suspiro cansado y vio por la ventana...había una persona en la azotea del frente...

- "que extraño nunca había visto a alguien ahí"-dijo Ryou acercándose a la ventana...notando los binoculares , el menor dio un brinco asustado.- ¡mierda!-dijo Ryou cerrando la cortina.

- _nos ha descubierto_...-dijo aquel hombre. El otro hombre sonrío.

- _tranquilo el jefe ya esta al tanto-_dijo el hombre - mantén tu posición.

- _si_-afirmo aquel hombre guardando los binoculares.

mientras Ryou tomo un pedazo de papel, un lápiz y escribió rápidamente.

- "ojala que Bakura lo lea"-pensó Ryou doblando el papel y pasándolo por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de Bakura. Sabia que Bakura había cerrado esa habitación con el poder de la sortija y solo el podría abrirla por lo que eso le hacia sentir terriblemente aliviado...por lo menos sabia que la sortija estaba a salvo ya que

Bakura siempre la traía consigo. el menor repaso las cosas que tenia en el bolso, tenia 3 mudas de ropa, algunos útiles de aseo , su pasaporte. ,una libreta de ahorro de la cual pensaba sacar dinero si era necesario y unos 10,000 yenes en la billetera...eso le ayudaría para comprar comida. o conseguir un cuarto barato de hotel.

el menor bajo las escaleras rápidamente...tenia que salir de la casa lo mas pronto posible...pero.

- ¿ibas a alguna parte...pequeño Ryou?-dijo William quien estaba cómodamente sentado en el sofá...Ryou se paralizo. el pelinegro se levanto del sofá mirando a Ryou con una sonrisa, el menor miro hacia la puerta había 5 hombres robustos vestidos de negro bloqueándola...estaba atrapado-dime pequeño-dijo William acercándose a Ryou-¿como puedes rechazar mi oferta? te ofrecí lo que quisieras por esos objetos y aun así no quisiste cooperar conmigo...-dijo William enfadado.

- ¡ya le dije que no hay nada que pueda a darme a cambio! nunca traicionaría a mis amigos-dijo Ryou William sonrío.

- ¿pensabas que huyendo salvarías a tus amigos de mi verdad?- Ryou le miro sorprendido.- ¿que te seguiría hasta encontrarte?- dijo William sonriendo satisfecho- ¿y que en ese intervalo de tiempo tus amigos ya estarían avisados de lo que sucede y tomarían cartas en el asunto?-dijo el divertido.- pues no será así pequeño...ya que tu mismo los harás caer en la trampa.-dijo William , Ryou retrocedió.- ¡atrápenlo!

Los 5 hombres se abalanzaron contra Ryou quien los esquivo con mucha suerte..el menor empujo uno hacia el mueble de la televisión haciendo que se tropezara con el mueble y la televisión cayera..pero dejo a uno fuera de combate.

-" Bakura me odiara cuando vea la televisión rota"-penso Ryou cuando le lanzaba el bolso a uno de los hombres para hacerlo tropezar. y a los otros les pego en los tobillos haciéndolos caer. La puerta estaba tan cerca...el menor estaba apunto de salir de la casa cuando sintio como era jalado del brazo derecho hacia atrás. Su espalda choco contra el pecho de uno de esos hombres pero cuando iba a debatir sintió como su boca y nariz era cubierta por un pañuelo...poco a poco perdía el sentido.-" mal..maldición...Ba...Bakura..."

XXXXXXXX

En un parque Bakura se levanto preocupado. Había ido con Marik a tomar algo de aire y asustar a las personas que pasaban por ahí.

- ¿que pasa Bakura?-dijo Marik...

- Ryou...-dijo Bakura simplemente yendo hacia su hogar. Seguido por Marik

XXXXXXX

wii dejen reviews^^


	5. Prisionero

AVISO: YU-GI-OH no es mio...excepto los personajes que invente para esta historia que son de mi loca imaginacion.

Capitulo 5

Prisionero.

Ryou cayo inconsciente en manos de aquel hombre quien lo cargo.

- llévalo a la limosina...-dijo William con voz autoritaria. - ustedes dos..Levántenlo-dijo mostrando al hombre que había caído junto a la televisión...- y tu- diciéndole al otro hombre que estaba ahí.- registra la casa tráeme este objeto -dijo pasándole una fotografía de la sortija...aquel hombre subió las escaleras rápidamente, se escuchaba como revolvía las habitaciones. William salio de la casa y entro a la limosina...Ryou estaba recostado en uno de los asientos. el pelinegro sonrío y acomodo al menor en su regazo.- si te portas bien quizás puedas volver a ser libre...pequeño Ryou- el menor solo suspiro entre sueños...los hombres salieron de la casa subiendo a otro auto negro, uno de los hombres se acerco a la limosina con el bolso de Ryou. William bajo el vidrio de la ventana.

- no esta el objeto por ninguna parte de la casa señor...mas había una habitación que no se podía abrir ..Ni si quiera pude derribar la puerta.-dijo avergonzado el hombre...William sonrío. Inconscientemente acariciando los cabellos del dormido Ryou.

- no importa. Aquel articulo vendrá a nosotros tarde o temprano-dijo William...Aquel hombre le paso el bolso a su señor.

- esta ahí el pasaporte del niño creí que le serviría-dijo aquel hombre haciendo una reverencia y subiendo al otro auto...William reviso el pasaporte.

- todo en orden...-dijo mirando el pasaporte.- eso es bueno por que si te tengo que sacar del país no tendré problemas.-dijo el pelinegro...Con una señal hizo que ambos autos comenzaran su trayecto de vuelta a su mansión.

Apenas se habían alejado del lugar cuando un peliblanco de ojos rojos y un rubio de piel morena llegaron al lugar...Bakura entro a la casa rápidamente la cual estaba hecha un desastre.

- ¡RYOU!...¿Ryou donde estas?- dijo Bakura subiendo las escaleras preocupado. entro a la habitación de Ryou la cual estaba toda revuelta.- maldición-dijo buscando en todas las habitaciones menos la suya.

- tranquilo Bakura intenta comunicarte con el por tu lazo mental-dijo Marik quien a pesar de mostrar calma estaba igual de nervioso que Bakura...el albino en el segundo piso cerro los ojos e intento ingresar a la mente de su hikari...pero no lo logro.

- maldición esta inconsciente-dijo Bakura frustrado...- arggg cuando le ponga las manos encima al imbecil que oso lastimar a mi hikari...le daré un boleto sin regreso al reino de las sombras.-dijo Bakura dando vueltas en el segundo piso...Marik subió.

- tranquilo Bakura te aseguro que todo estará bien...-dijo Marik...Bakura miro su habitación fijamente, recito unas palabras en egipcio y la puerta se abrió. ambos yamis entraron a esa habitación y Bakura comenzó a romper unas cosas para quitarse la rabia.- tranquilo Batura...-dijo Marik mirando al suelo notando el papel en el suelo al lado de la puerta...- ¿que es esto?-dijo el egipcio tomando el papel y abriéndolo. Apenas leyó las primeras líneas miro Bakura.- ¡Bakura! esto es de Ryou-dijo el rubio pasándole el papel...el albino lo tomo casi al instante y lo leyó en voz alta.

_Bakura:_

_Quizás cuando llegues a casa yo no este. decidí huir para no ponerlos ni a ti ni a mis amigos en peligro._

_Alguien quiere los objetos es alguien muy poderoso en lo que a dinero se refiere. se que te enojaras cuando leas esto pero el me obligo a entrar en su auto esta mañana._

_Diciéndome que si no robaba los objetos el los robaría por mi y los mataría...pero que yo seria el primero por lo que si huyo el me seguirá. y se alejara de ustedes. Estén precavidos. y por nada del mundo le den los artículos. No importa lo que me pase._

_Ryou._

Bakura dejo caer el papel. Mientras golpeaba la pared.

- entupido ¿como se le ocurrió hacer eso?-dijo Bakura...la mente de Marik trabaja a 100 por hora.

- esto es malo-dijo Marik.

- claro que es malo ahora ese imbecil debe estar siguiendo a mi Hikari para matarlo.-dijo Bakura.

- ¡no seas idiota Bakura si Ryou hubiera huido así no mas no estaría la casa hecha un chiquero!-dijo Marik...Bakura le miro preocupado.

- no me digas que...

- el muy maldito de seguro estuvo espiando a Ryou...cuando se dio cuenta que iba a huir apareció en la casa llevándose a Ryou y registrando la casa por completo buscando la sortija...

- ese maldito... ¿pero quien puede ser?-grito Bakura golpeando la muralla enfadado.- le matare, le matare con mis propias manos...

- tranquilo nosotros dos no podemos hacer nada solos...debemos avisar a los demás...-dijo Marik...Bakura asintió y ambos salieron de la casa.

XXXXXXX

Ryou comenzó lentamente a despertar...se sentía algo mareado...el menor se sujeto las sienes intentando calmar ese malestar.

- ¿donde estoy?- pregunto el menor confundido.

- estas en mi humilde mansión pequeño Ryou-dijo William quien estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón al lado de la ventana. Ryou retrocedió.

- ¿que piensa hacer conmigo?-dijo Ryou preocupado.

- cálmate si te portas bien regresaras a tu hogar pronto...pero solo cuando tenga los objetos milenarios-dijo William.

- ¿me usara como vulgar moneda de cambio no?-dijo Ryou enfadado.- les advertí a mis amigos de usted nunca tendrá esos objetos.-dijo Ryou William sonrío.

- créeme...los tendré...ahora ven-dijo William, Ryou no se movió.

- no pienso ir a ningún lado con usted-dijo Ryou enfadado.

- no me hagas perder la paciencia pequeño Ryou...estas en mi territorio y créeme puedo darte muchas libertades en este lugar o mantenerte encerrado todo el tiempo que yo desee así que ¡sígueme!- el menor se levanto de la cama lentamente y le siguió aun con el seño fruncido.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta el comedor donde un pequeño banquete estaba servido.

-" maldito desgraciado, solo hace eso para demostrarme que tiene poder sobre mi ahora"-pensó Ryou. William sonrío.

- ¿se ve delicioso verdad?- el estomago de Ryou rugió. El menor se sonrojo- ¿tienes hambre?

- no tengo hambre y si la tuviera igualmente no probaría nada que usted me ofreciera.-dijo Ryou mirándolo fríamente...el pelinegro sonrío.

- después de que hagamos una pequeña llamada podrás comer-dijo William haciendo una seña con su mano. Una mujer se acerco con un teléfono y 2 hombres robustos aparecieron detrás de Ryou. William empezó a marcar en el teléfono con absoluta tranquilidad.

XXXXXX

- ¿QUE? ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO-dijo Malik quien corría de un lado a otro. de la sala de la casa de Yugi

- tranquilo Malik- dijo Marik mientras tomaba a su hikari y lo tiraba a un sillón.- quédate ahí nosotros haremos algo al respecto.

- Ryou..Quiso que tuviéramos tiempo para proteger los artículos y a nosotros-dijo Yugi tristemente.

- tranquilo Yugi lo rescataremos-dijo Yami.

- "alguien muy poderoso en lo que a dinero se refiere" - pensó Tristán pensativo.

- hay que averiguar quien tiene a Ryou y enviarlo al reino de las sombras-dijo Bakura enfadado.

- creo que tengo una idea de donde podrá estar Ryou-dijo Tristán..Todos le quedaron mirando atentos. pero cuando iba a hablar el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- ¡maldita maquina! apágala de una vez- ordeno Bakura frustrado...Yugi contesto el teléfono

- ¿si? residencia Motou-dijo Yugi

- _Yugi Motou ¿verdad?...es la primera vez que escucho al gran rey de los duelos._

- ¿quien es usted?-dijo Yugi algo nervioso...los demás se acercaron y Yugi puso el altavoz para que todos escucharan.

- _mi nombre es William Johnson...y creo tener algo que les resultara familiar_ - dijo William mirando a Ryou quien le miraba fríamente.

- es tu turno.-dijo pasándole el teléfono a Ryou quien lo tomo enfadado

Yugi y los demás estaban con el alma en un hilo...esperando que la comunicación se restableciera.

_- ¿alo? ¿Yugi?_

- ¡RYOU!- el albino tuvo que alejarse del auricular un momento por aquel grito.

_- auch...¿chicos están bien_?

- ¡Ryou! ¡¿Como se te ocurre preguntar eso?!- dijo joey enfadado.

- ¿tu estas bien?-dijo Yugi...Ryou sonrío.

_- si...no se preocupen por mi.-dijo Ryou._

- CLARO QUE NOS PREOCUPAMOS POR TI, INSECTO-Dijo Bakura. Ryou sonrío.

- _Bakura_...-dijo Ryou sonriendo..su rostro se puso serio al ver que los hombres se acercaban a el...- _hagan lo que hagan no le entreguen los artículos, no importa lo que me pase pero no se los entreguen no quiero ser una moneda de...¡ah! ¡Suéltenme!_

- ¡RYOU!- los chicos escuchaban como el auricular se movía...a lo lejos se podían escuchar los gritos de Ryou.

- _si de verdad les preocupa su amigo...denme todos los objetos milenarios...les llamare de nuevo para ver el lugar de encuentro_.-dijo William sonriendo.- _la policía no les ayudara así que perderán tiempo si van con ella...además no podría asegurarles la seguridad de su amigo._

- tu maldito desgraciado devuélveme a mi hikari o...dijo Bakura enfadado

- _¿o sino que? tengo a ese niño en mis manos ahora...cada palabra que digas puede ser un castigo para el...así que modera tus palabras_-dijo William sonriendo. Bakura se mordió los labios...no quería que su hikari sufriera por culpa suya.- _esperen mi llamado_.- la llamada se corto.

XXXXXXXX

William colgó el teléfono y sonrío mirando como Ryou había sido sentado en la mesa el menor miraba al suelo. Como si fuera lo mas interesante.

- te has ganado la comida.-dijo William sentándose en el principio de la mesa. el menor aun tenia la mirada baja,

- eres despreciable-dijo Ryou...uno de los hombres que estaba detrás de el le puso la mano en el hombro en forma de advertencia...William levanto la mano. y aquel hombre retiro la mano del hombro de Ryou.

- no le hagas daño Daniel...-dijo William para después mirar a Ryou.- come lo que quieras pequeño...

- no tengo hambre-dijo Ryou tercamente.

- ¿en serio?...¿ acaso quieres que tus amigos cuando vengan a rescatarte te vean en los huesos?- Ryou le miro enfadado. y empezó a comer. el pelinegro sonrío y comió el también...después de la comida y el postre. Hizo que Ryou volviera a su habitación. Escoltado por Daniel.

cuando Ryou entro a la habitación Daniel le miro fríamente.

- en ese armario hay ropa que podrás usar por esta noche...mañana el señor William te comprara ropa de tu talla.

- dígale al señor que me importa bien poco lo quiera hacer.-dijo Ryou enfadado.

- debería ser mas consciente de su situación...agradezca que el señor no quiere hacerle daño...todavía.

- vaya que consuelo...mientras que el no se decida a hacerme daño tendré que quedarme encerrado en un lugar desconocido para mi, sin nadie que conozca y lejos de mi familia y amigos...oh que considerado es su señor...debería ser mas consciente-dijo Ryou irónicamente. el hombre cerro la puerta enfadado y Ryou reviso el armario encontrando un pijama azul. que le quedaba algo grande pero algo era algo.

el menor se recostó en la cama la cual era enorme y tenia 4 postes en las esquinas y se arropo con las mantas.

-" ¿por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi?"-pensó Ryou mientras suspiraba tristemente.- "aunque...dije que era despreciable...algo en mi interior me dice lo contrario...sus ojos reflejaban un deseo de venganza...me pregunto de que querrá vengarse"...-pensó Ryou cerrando los ojos cayendo ante morpheo.

XXXXXXX

- Maldito desgraciado.-dijo Bakura enfadado.

- Hay que ir con cuidado...ese hombre es muy poderoso-dijo Joey.

- ¿Para que querrá los objetos milenarios si tiene todo el poder político y económico que en este mundo capitalista puede pagar de todo?-dijo Malik pensativo.

- Quizás se siente frustrado a pesar de tener todo ese poder no ha podido cumplir su objetivo y por ello decidió buscar los objetos milenarios...-dijo Yami

- ¿Pero ahora como salvaremos a Ryou?-dijo Yugi- ¡Ryou debe estar encerrado en un mansión con un millón de guardias!

- Para vencer a un empresario solo hay que ser uno.-dijo Marik pensativo...todos se miraron con una sonrisa.

- ¡Kaiba!

XXXXXXX

wii ojala les haya gustado^^


	6. Alexander Wayne

Capitulo dedicado a mi amiga ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL por su cumpleaños

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMIGA^^

YU-GI-OH no me pertenece pero si lo hacen los personajes ficticios del fic.

Capitulo 6

Alexander Wayne

a la mañana siguiente Ryou despertó por un insistente ruido...el menor se levanto lentamente viendo que ese sonido venia de la puerta.

- adelante-dijo Ryou...una sirvienta con una bandeja de comida entro a la habitación

- buenos días joven-dijo ella saludando al menor.- aquí esta su desayuno.- dijo mostrándole una charola de comida...el menor vio un unos hot cakes bañados en , jugo de naranja...y muchas cosas mas...el menor sonrío a la mujer.

- muchas gracias, con su permiso-dijo tomando los cubiertos y empezar a comer. La mujer le sonrío.

- el amo no quiere que salga de la habitación...y me pidió que le tomara las medidas para comprarle ropa-dijo la mujer.

- yo no quiero nada de el.-dijo Ryou...pero la mujer le sonrío tiernamente.

- se que usted esta aquí en contra de su voluntad. Joven pero intente verle el lado positivo...el amo es bueno en el fondo...nunca lo lastimaría...además le dará ropa, alimento y quizás mas cosas...-dijo ella.- el amo nunca deja que nadie en su mansión vista algo que no se a de marca...a todos nos a comprado ropa.

- yo no quiero nada de el...yo solo quiero estar en mi hogar-dijo Ryou tristemente.

- lo se...pero...piense que el amo ha estado muy solo...quizás su compañía haga que el amo por fin sea feliz...el ha perdido mucho en la vida.-dijo ella.

- ¿perdido mucho? - dijo Ryou confundido.-"¿que podría perder alguien que lo tiene todo?"-pensó Ryou desconcertado. Después de comer la mujer tomo las medidas del menor y salio de la habitación...Ryou se fue a asear en el baño que estaba en el cuarto. y se vistió con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones que le quedaban grandes pero algo era algo y se recostó en la cama observando la habitación en donde se encontraba...

era de color verde oscuro con detalles en plateado (N/A: muy a lo slytherinXD) el menor se acerco a un escritorio que estaba en la habitación tomando un libro que había y se dirigió a la cama donde se puso a leer...algo tenia que hacer para matar el tiempo.

XXXXXXXXXXX

los chicos estaban en la puerta de la gran mansión Kaiba...Bakura estaba mas enfadado de lo común.

- ¿por que no entramos ya? llevan como 10 minutos parados en la puerta...-dijo Bakura...los demás reaccionaron y entraron a la mansión...una sirvienta se les acerco.

- buenas tardes caballeros...el amo Kaiba esta en su despacho..-dijo ella reconociendo a los duelistas. Los cuales fueron al despacho de Kaiba..El cual estaba finamente decorado.

- ¿que quieren ahora?- dijo seto al verlos pasar.- no tengo tiempo para sus juegos.

- nosotros tampoco para los tuyos Kaiba-dijo Joey.

- cállate Wheller que no estoy dispuesto a perder el tiempo con ustedes...- dijo seto viéndolos fijamente...- veo que les falta uno ¿no?-dijo seto con burla.

- y es por eso que vinimos aquí-dijo Bakura acercándose al escritorio donde estaba seto.- mi Hikari ha sido secuestrado.- seto guardo silencio sorprendido.

- yo no soy departamento de policía...vayan a la policía ellos les dirán que hacer.

- el que lo tiene encerrado tiene mucho dinero y poder lo suficiente para atemorizar a toda la policía-dijo Marik.- incluso mas poder que tu.

- ¿mas poder que yo?...ya me imagino quien es...y déjenme adivinar...quiere los artículos del milenio-dijo seto seriamente

- si, pensamos que quizás tu nos ayudarías con algo...después de todo..Un empresario sabe como vencer a otro empresario.-dijo Yami...seto lo medito y miro a los duelistas...quizás a afuera no lo aparentaba pero en realidad el los consideraba amigos después de haber pasado tantas cosas juntos.

- esta bien...pero son mis reglas del juego..si quieren recuperar a su amigo deben hacer lo que yo diga...-dijo seto.

- gracias-dijo Bakura mas tranquilo sabiendo que tenia ayuda del CEO...seto tomo el teléfono, marco un numero y espero.

- Hello ¿Alexander? I am nice, thank you....I am thinking about having a case in that you were interested very much. Come to japon as soon as possible, yes...Good Bye( hola ¿Alexander? estoy bien , gracias...estaba pensando en un caso que podría interesarte, ven a Japón lo antes posible. si, adiós)- todos se quedaron atónitos...seto los miro fríamente.- hay cosas que ustedes no saben de William Johnson...pero no soy quien para dárselas a conocer...mas un viejo amigo mío. Llegara mañana de Inglaterra para explicarles todo. Mañana nos reuniremos aquí a las 14:00 horas...¿quedo claro?.

- si- dijeron todos, después de despedirse de Kaiba salieron de la mansión, a pesar de tener la ayuda del CEO aun temían por la vida de su amigo.

XXXXXXX

Ryou levanto la vista del libro al escuchar como la puerta se abría...por ella paso William y atrás de el venían 3 señoras con paquetes...

- buenos días pequeño Ryou-dijo William al ver al menor leyendo..Ryou se sentó en la cama hastiado.- te traje un poco de ropa...y algunas cosas para que te entretengas.

- gracias...supongo-dijo Ryou mirando las bolsas...William sonrío. Mirando a las mujeres

- dejen solamente el pijama y 2 mudas de ropa aquí lo demás empáquenlo.-dijo William..Las mujeres asistieron.

- ¿empacar? ¿vas a salir del país?-dijo Ryou confundido.

- corrección...saldremos del país...-dijo William sonriendo.- este no es mi territorio...además tengo que revisar unas cosas de la empresa...y me sentiré mas a gusto en mi natal Inglaterra... tu vendrás conmigo quieras o no...Tengo tu pasaporte, todo esta en orden...

- solo te falta la autorización de mi padre-dijo Ryou sonriendo- no puedo salir del pais sin ella.

- oh ¿te refieres a esta?-dijo mostrando un papel firmado.- mis hombres la encontraron cuando registraban tu casa...se ve que tu padre es alguien muy descuidado..Dejando semejante papel a mi merced.

- ¿por que mi padre querría que saliera del país?-dijo Ryou confundido.

- que se yo..Lo único que se que te vienes mañana a primera hora conmigo a Inglaterra.-dijo William mirando al confundido niño.

- pero...-intento decir Ryou...William se acerco a el y le abrazo de los hombros.

- ya te dije que no te haría daño pequeño...tu solo estas aquí por ser mi moneda de cambio...cuando tenga esos artículos te dejare libre .- el menor solo asintió...¿que mas podía hacer? estaba solo en aquel lugar, su opinión no valía nada y lo peor que saldría del país con el hombre que le había secuestrado y nadie podría evitarlo..¡Además juraba que su padre no sabia lo que le estaba pasando!...el menor empujo levemente a William.

- déjeme solo...-dijo Ryou tristemente...todo ese tiempo intento ser fuerte...por que sabia que estando en Japón aunque estuviera lejos de sus amigos...aun podía quizás verlos algún día...pero en Inglaterra no seria así...William sintió como la angustia y tristeza se apoderaban de su corazón al ver al pequeño tan triste y desolado...el pelinegro se levanto y se fue a la puerta..Viendo como el niño se recostaba en la cama tristemente...el pelinegro cerro la puerta. Mientras se prometía internamente

Hacer algo para animar al chico.

William bajo las escaleras y tomo el teléfono.

XXXXXXXXX

Yugi recién había llegado a casa cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar...inmediatamente lo tomo.

- ¿alo?

- buenos días Yugi Motou...veo que han estado esperando mi llamado como les dije.

- ¿Ryou esta bien?

- estaría mejor si ustedes accedieran a darme los objetos milenarios...

- ¿que le has hecho?-dijo Yugi furioso.

- nada, y no le Hare daño a menos que ustedes me saquen de quicio...solo llamaba para darles mi primera instrucción.

- ¿instrucción?

- el lugar de encuentro Será en Inglaterra...yo sabre cuando estén allá...les llamare luego para mas instrucciones...adiós-dijo William...Yugi quedo unos segundos sorprendido para después llamar a los chicos y decirles las palabras de William.

XXXXXXXXXX

la mañana siguiente llego mas pronto de lo que Ryou esperaba...le habían levantado temprano. Para poder ir al aeropuerto donde el jet privado de William los esperaba, el menor vestía una chaqueta de cuero, un playera manga larga y unos jeans. El menor suspiro subiendo al avión detrás de William.

- tranquilo llegaremos pronto-dijo William viendo al niño quien se puso el cinturón de seguridad. el menor bajo la cabeza tristemente.

- ok-dijo Ryou mirando la ventana...antes de partir la azafata empezó a dar las instrucciones, William le hizo una señal a la azafata quien se acerco.

- mímalo mucho durante el viaje-dijo en un susurro mirando a Ryou quien miraba atento el ala del avión....la chica le guiño el ojo en señal de aceptación y fue a la cabina...el avión comenzó a moverse.

- " ojala pueda ver a mis amigos otra vez"-pensó Ryou mientras sentía como el avión despegaba.

XXXXXXXXX

todos los chicos fueron a la mansión de Kaiba a la hora en que seto los había citado...al llegar al despacho seto les estaba esperando.

- ya estamos todos aquí...ahora dinos ¿que vamos a hacer?-dijo Bakura impaciente...seto lo miro fríamente.

- el ultimo integrante de este equipo llegara en cualquier momento así que sean pacientes.- dijo seto...en ese momento la puerta se abrió y un hombre de 20 años rubio de ojos azules entro.

- Hello My Friend!- dijo viendo a seto quien le miro seriamente. el rubio se acero a el sonriendo

- se ve que aun no hablas apropiadamente el japonés.

- Relax...Seto Relax- dijo el rubio acercándose a los demás.- buenas tardes mi nombre es Alexander Wayne. y soy amigo de este castaño amargado desde la escuela de finanzas en Inglaterra-dijo el mirando a seto con una sonrisa. Todos estaban anonadados...¿como alguien tan extrovertido podía ser amigo de Kaiba?.

- mi nombre es Yami Athemu... y el es Yugi Motou... ese albino de ahí es Bakura. los morenos son Malik y Marik

- mi nombre es Joey Wheller y el es mi amigo Tristan-dijo Joey.

- Nice too meet you, guys -dijo el británico sonriendo.

- Alexander es el hijo del jefe de policía de Inglaterra...Lo conocí en una escuela de finanzas allá...

- yes!...tuve que ingresar por que tengo que aprender a como administrar mis ingresos...-dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- en lo cual eres un desastre-dijo seto con una sonrisa burlesca.

- eres un amargado...por cierto ¿que caso interesante me tenias seto?-dijo mirando al castaño de ojos azules.

- William Johnson secuestro a un chico-dijo seto. Alex se puso serio.

- dame todos los detalles-dijo Alexander.

- ¿tu conoces a William Johnson?-pregunto Bakura al rubio quien asintió.

- si, soy el que esta encargado...del caso de homicidio de Kaori Johnson...-dijo el seriamente.

- ¿Kaori Johnson?... ¿quien es ella?-pregunto Yugi.

- la madre de William.-dijo Alex mirándolos seriamente..Todos estaban atónitos.

XXXXXXXX

Ryou estaba comiendo un mousse de chocolate con crema batida mientras William le veía sonriendo.

- ¿esta bueno?-pregunto la azafata a Ryou el menor sonrío.

- si gracias-dijo Ryou mirando a la azafata. la chica le acaricio los cabellos.

- que buen niño eres-dijo ella.- creo que tengo muchas sorpresas para ti-dijo ella Ryou sonrío.

- ¿en serio?

- si...si sigues sonriendo te las daré-dijo ella feliz de ver al niño sonriendo.

- ok-dijo Ryou sonriendo...la chica suspiro feliz.

- ahhh ¡eres tan lindo!-dijo ella abrazando a Ryou quien se sonrojo...nunca había sentido lo que era ser abrazado por una mujer...ya que su madre murió cuando nació.

- "quizás esto es lo que se siente al ser abrazado por una madre"-pensó Ryou feliz...William miraba a Ryou fijamente..algo en su interior quería ver a Ryou feliz fuera lo que fuera...William negó con la cabeza...el nunca se había preocupado de nadie mas que el...¿por que se preocupaba por ese niño? ¿ Por que quería que el niño sonriera todo el tiempo?.

- " quizás el tenerlo cerca Mio no sea una mala idea"-pensó William viendo como el Ryou recibía un pastel de crema. De parte de la azafata.

XXXXXXXX

- oh ya entiendo-dijo Alex seriamente.- William quiere esos objetos por que según ustedes tienen magia y todo eso...y si se juntan los 7 tendrás un poder ilimitado ¿no?-dijo Alex y los chicos asintieron.

-si nosotros...es decir Bakura, Marik y yo somos espíritus que habitábamos en esos objetos pero Yugi, Malik y Ryou nos liberaron.

- y Bakura y yo hemos estado intentando fastidiar a Yugi y a sus amigos en varias ocasiones ¿no Bakura?-dijo Marik

- si así es-dijo Bakura.

- así que por eso quiere los artículos William-dijo Alex pensativo...Bakura le miro furioso.

- ya te explicamos las razones por la que mi Hikari esta en manos de ese imbecil ahora tu explícanos ¿por que ese idiota tiene secuestrado a mi Hikari? ¿ Que razones tiene?

- pues verán...la vida de William Johnson no es un cuento de hadas-dijo el británico.- miren todo comenzó hace ya 21 años atrás...según mis investigaciones...Joseph Johnons se enamoro de una japonesa la cual estudiaba en la universidad...ambos se casaron al año de relación y tuvieron a su primer hijo..William...quien como todo primogénito tiene que hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar...mas la madre de William quedo embarazada de nuevo 6 años después -dijo Alex...- la familia entera estaba a la espera de ese niño o niña...pero.

- ¿que sucedió?-dijo Yugi temeroso

- el día del nacimiento de aquel bebe...2 de septiembre...ocurrio una tragedia que marcaria la vida de William para siempre.-dijo Alexander. mientras todos estaban a la espera.- su madre fue asesinada en el hospital donde había tenido al bebe y se robaron al pequeño o pequeña...fue tan rápido que las enfermeras no pudieron ni identificar al sujeto...no se tiene certeza del sexo del bebe puesto que aquel día hubieron muchos nacimientos y las enfermeras se confundieron en el robo.

- ya veo quizás por eso quiere los artículos del milenio-dijo Yami- para cobrar venganza y recuperar a su hermano menor.-dijo el faraón

-eso mismo pienso yo pero el hecho de secuestrar a un niño yo creo que ha ido demasiado lejos...-dijo Alex, Bakura le miro esperanzado.

- ¿puedes hacer algo para recuperar a Ryou?-dijo Bakura..Alexander sonrio.

- por supuesto que no-dijo Alexander haciendo que todos cayeran al estilo anime.- no puedo hacer nada mas que ustedes pero si nos juntamos quizás algo saldrá...-dijo Alexander mirando a seto.- oye seto...¿podrías prestar tu chequera ilimitada para crear unas replicas de esos objetos?- seto lo miro sorprendido.

- ¿tienes algo en mente?

- un pequeño plan que quizás nos sirva...-dijo Alexander misteriosamente.

XXXXXXXX

El avión se detuvo y el pelinegro y Ryou bajaron de el...una limosina los esperaba. el pequeño se despidió de al azafata y subió a la limosina...la cual partió al instante.

- estaremos en mi hogar muy pronto...-dijo William a Ryou quien le miraba algo mas calmado.

- esta bien...después de todo...fue agradable sentir...algo de libertad en el avión antes de volver a ser encerrado-dijo Ryou con una sonrisa en el rostro...William solo le miraba seriamente.

Después de 45 minutos llegaron a la mansión...era de color blanco y era enorme..tenia todo un estilo occidental...el menor quedo asombrado.

- Cool-susurro...William le miro confundido.

- un japonés no debería usar palabras de otro idioma para expresarse.- ryou le miro enfadado y le saco la lengua.

- un britanico no deberia mantener secuestrado a un niño-dijo Ryou enfadado.- además yo no soy...-Ryou se detuvo al ver como los sirvientes se alejaban ya que un enorme perro blanco se acercaba Ryou retrocedió pero el perro se le tiro encima.- ¡ahhh!

- ¡Ryou!- dijo William acercándose al albino notando que el perro no le estaba mordiendo sino que lamia su rostro suavemente.

- jajajjajaja me haces cosquillas!! jajajaa-dijo Ryou riéndose a mas no poder...todos estaban confundidos...en especial William..Ya que ese perro blanco era demasiado bravo e incluso le mordía a el..Pero a Ryou no. el albino se levanto y acaricio las orejitas del perro.- es hermoso ¿como se llama?-pregunto Ryou.

- Moon-dijo William aun sorprendido...Ryou sonrío.

- hello Moon...You are a very good dog( hola Moon, tu eres un buen perro)-dijo Ryou sonriendo...William le miro enfadado.

- deberías dejar de hablar en ingles...ese idioma no es para ti...japonés.

- Your owner is very silly truth? It he does not realize that I am not Japanese( tu dueño es muy tonto ¿verdad? el no se da cuenta que no soy japonés)- al oír eso William se enfado.

- ¿¡a quien le dices tonto?! ¿y como que no eres japonés?-dijo William..Ryou rio.

- ¿acaso tus informes no lo decían? vaya que incompetentes...sabes sobre los artículos milenarios pero no sabes todo sobre tu "moneda de cambio".-dijo Ryou con una sonrisa. el menor acaricio el perro por ultima vez y empezó a caminar hacia la casa.- vamos aun me debes mostrar mi prisión...oh perdón la habitación en la que debo dormir-dijo Ryou sarcástico...William se enfado y entro a la casa junto con Ryou. El menor se quedo sorprendido al ver la casa.

- suban las maletas del niño al quinto cuarto de huéspedes.-dijo William para después mirar a Ryou.- escúchame bien por que no repitire esto dos veces estas en mis manos ahora entonces te sugiero que te portes bien y no hagas nada que pueda significar que tus amigos o tu reciban un castigo.

- ¡dijiste que no me lastimarías! se ve que no eres alguien de palabra-dijo Ryou enfadado...William empezó a contar hasta 10.

- no te Hare daño si prometes portarte bien-dijo William mirando al chico.- recuerda que yo puedo darte muchas cosas como puedo encerrarte sin comida hasta que tus amigos vengan a rescatarte.

- eres alguien sin palabra...-dijo Ryou sorprendido.- dijiste que no me lastimarías y aun así me amenazas diciendo que me dejaras sin comida...-dijo Ryou retrocediendo...

- no...¡arrggg!-grito William sin saber encontrar las palabras correctas para dejar tranquilo al niño...se veía que nada se le escapaba.- esta bien empecemos de cero

- ¿empezar de cero?- dijo Ryou confundido.

- si...yo prometo cuidarte bien hasta que llegan tus amigos a rescatarte y tu prometes que te portaras bien y no me darás problemas durante tu forzada instancia aquí...¿ prometido?-dijo William dándole la mano a Ryou...el menor se quedo pensando...

- pero ¿si uno de nosotros rompe la promesa?-dijo Ryou mirando la mano de William

- si yo rompo la promesa ya sea por no cuidarte bien o te lastimo de cualquier manera...te dejare libre...pero si tu rompes la promesa serás mi huésped el tiempo que yo quiera. Ó sea estarás en Inglaterra una larga temporada.-dijo William..Ryou se sorprendió.

- ¿que?... ¿pero de que te sirve mi compañía aquí?...¡eso no es justo!

- yo tendré mis motivos...piénsalo bien pequeño Ryou...si te portas bien no tendrás el temor de quedarte siempre aquí...además nadie en nuestra situación haría algo parecido..Si hubiera sido otra persona la que quisiera los artículos ya estarías en el sótano atado en cadenas con solo pan y agua para alimentarte.- Ryou asintió...en eso tenia razón...si hubiera sido otra persona la que lo hubiera secuestrado no estaría disfrutando de los lujos que William le ofrecía como dormir en una cómoda cama y alimento de primer nivel. Ryou tomo la mano de William y la estrecho.

- prometo portarme bien...-dijo Ryou mirando seriamente a William.

- prometo cuidarte hasta que tu cautiverio termine pequeño Ryou...-dijo William con una sonrisa...ya que internamente no quería que el niño se fuera...la vida en aquella casa nunca había estado tan animada.- Kristine-dijo llamando a una sirvienta...la cual se acerco al pelinegro.

- ¿si amo?

- lleva a Ryou a la quinta habitación de huéspedes...y prepárale el baño. De seguro estarás todo sudado por el viaje-dijo sonriéndole al albino quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

- si, gracias-dijo Ryou siguiendo a la sirvienta...mientras el pelinegro lo miraba subir las escaleras...algo en su interior le decía que ese niño era especial...muy especial para el...pero no sabia como nombrar el sentimiento que lo embargaba.

-" quizás...esto es lo que siente un hermano mayor al cuidar a su pequeño hermano"

XXXXXXXXX

^^ dejen reviews^^


	7. Conociendo el Pasado

^^ GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC – DESU xD

YU-GI-OH no es mío solo los personajes que cree para este fic si lo son XD

Agradecimiento Especial a mi amiga Alejamoto Diethel que sin ella no estarian leyendo el fic puesto que un virus mato a mi computadoraXD y ella tenia el resto de los capitulosXD

disfruten^^

Capitulo 7

Conociendo el Pasado.

Seto miraba como Alexander hablaba con los chicos...Yami asintió.

- ya veo-dijo Yami sonriendo...- ese es un buen plan.

- si así es..-dijo Alexander.- mientras el joven Yugi, Malik y la señorita Ishizu entregan los artículos falsos...Bakura, Marik , Yami, Joey y Tristan entran a la mansión de William y traen a Ryou-dijo Alexander.- conociendo a William quizás haga el intercambio lejos de su mansión por lo que estando fuera será pan comido.

- es muy simple el plan-dijo seto seriamente.- cualquier error causaría que Ryou fuera castigado y ustedes apresados por William. Un plan tan mediocre no dará resultado

- por ello será efectivo...los Johnson son gente de buena analística...pasaran por alto el hecho de intentar rescatar a alguien de una manera tan simple y ciertamente poco efectiva....-dijo Alexander...Bakura suspiro.

- ¿en realidad podemos confiar en ti? -dijo Bakura...Alexander sonrió.

- claro que si, Bakura...puedes confiar en mi. Recuperaremos a tu hikari.

Bakura no estaba muy convencido pero si el loco plan de Alex le traía a su hikari de vuelta el aceptaría cualquier cosa.

XXXXXX

Ryou estaba en el jardín de la mansión leyendo un libro...el menor vestía una playera azul. con unos pantalones negros...a su lado Moon dormía tranquilamente...el menor suspiro.

- es extraño...pero...se siente tan bien estar aquí-dijo Ryou acariciando el pelaje del dormido Moon...el menor se quedo dormido al lado del can mientras William les veía por la ventana.

- "¿por que siento tranquilidad al ver a ese niño a mi lado?, ¿por que quiero verle feliz?"-se pregunto así mismo William quien miraba como Ryou dormía plácidamente al lado de Moon.

el británico fue hacia su despacho viendo en una pared...un cuadro...donde estaba una mujer pelinegra de ojos chocolate mientras abrazaba a un hombre de cabellos también negros y ojos del mismo color , en los brazos del hombre se encontraba un niño de 6 años...de las mismas características físicas que los adultos...William toco el cuadro en especial el vientre de la mujer..la cual se notaba un poco abultado.

- hermano...si tan solo supiera donde estas...-dijo William suspirando tristemente...para después ir a su escritorio y empezar a revisar unos datos de sus múltiples empresas

XXXXXXX

Alexander veía como Bakura golpeaba un árbol en el jardín de Kaiba. Concentrado.

- ¿que te ha hecho ese pobre árbol?-dijo divertido el rubio...Bakura le miro indiferente.

- entreno...para cuando tenga que liberar a mi hikari de las garras de ese engreído-dijo golpeando al árbol.

- eso me ha estado llamando la atención desde que ustedes me contaron sobre los objetos milenarios...-dijo Alexander acercándose a Bakura- si tu eres el espíritu del joven Ryou...¿entonces también robaste su apariencia no es verdad?...¿ese niño es albino de ojos rojos?-pregunto interesado...Bakura negó con la cabeza.

- si, es albino pero tiene los ojos color chocolate-dijo Bakura...Alexander le miro con una sonrisa.

- no me digas...¿y dime como es la familia del chico?

- ¿que te interesa a ti? deberías estar buscando quien asesino a esa mujer no preguntándome sobre la vida de mi hikari.

- ese chico es parte de la investigación ahora...ya que William Johnson lo tiene apresado-dijo Alexander - así que coopera con la investigación..

- ¿de que demonios estas hablando?, no te diré nada de la vida privada de mi hikari...búscalo por ti mismo-dijo Bakura....Alexander le sonrió misteriosamente.

- créeme lo hare-dijo Alexander saliendo de ahi.

XXXXXXXXX

William se acerco al pequeño Ryou quien estaba dormido junto a Moon...

- oye pequeño te dolerá la espalda durmiendo así-dijo William moviendo a Ryou de los hombros suavemente el menor se despertó.- ven...si quieres seguir durmiendo mejor hazlo en la cama.-dijo ayudando al albino a levantarse quien sonrió adormilado.

- estoy muy cansado.-dijo Ryou bostezando..William lo guio hacia la habitación. dejándolo acostado en su cama...William sonrió al ver al pequeño dormir tan profundamente...aunque...Ryou no debía tener mas de 14 años...¿no que los niños eran mas activos e inquietos?...¿ no debería ser Ryou así?...William negó con la cabeza. olvidando sus preocupaciones.

-" quizás esta cansado del viaje"-pensó William saliendo de la habitación.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alexander veía como los chicos se iban a sus hogares...el rubio subió a la habitación que le había asignado seto , tomando su computador portátil y empezar a leer la información del caso Johnson...

- muy pronto encontrare al responsable de tal atroz crimen-dijo el viendo las imágenes que tenia en su computador...- si encuentro al hijo perdido de los Johnson de seguro el asesino estará con el-dijo el rubio repasando sus notas...y añadiendo información...el había investigado a toda la familia de ambos progenitores para averiguar características físicas que podría tener el niño o niña para ser mas fácil encontrarlo...sabia perfectamente...

que el 50% de los Niños y Niñas tendrían el cabello negro...y el otro 50%...seria albino.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryou ya había terminado de cenar...el menor estaba viendo la luna ...mientras la suave brisa nocturna le acariciaba los cabellos...el menor se recargo en la ventana tristemente.

-" padre...me pregunto si sabrá donde estoy ahora"-pensó Ryou...el menor se abrazo a si mismo...en Inglaterra siempre hacia frio...el menor sintió como algo cálido era colocado en sus hombros y volteo.

- te vas a resfriar...¿que estas haciendo aquí de todas formas?...pensé que estarías en tu habitación

- yo...estaba mirando la luna...-dijo Ryou tristemente.

- algo te sucede...-dijo William mirando al pequeño...Ryou suspiro.

- no es nada...-dijo Ryou mirando la luna...- solo me preguntaba si mi padre estaba enterado de que estoy aquí...

-¿tu padre?...mmmmm yo creo que si..Tus amigos debieron contarle

- no creo que el este enterado..sino habría estado cuando llamo a mis amigos la primera vez.

- ¿quieres que le avise que estas aquí?-dijo William..Ryou suspiro.

- no se si seria bueno...mi padre se preocupa mucho por mi...no quiero que le de algo por saber que estoy en Inglaterra encerrado aquí.-dijo Ryou.

-¿tu padre te quiere mucho verdad?-dijo William sonriendo tristemente.

- si...siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos. Siempre jugando y hablando de cosas sin sentido...

- ¿y tu madre?-dijo William..Ryou bajo la cabeza.

- mi madre...falleció cuando naci...-dijo Ryou tristemente.

- lo siento mucho-dijo William. Ryou negó con la cabeza.

- no te preocupes al fin de cuentas nunca pude ver a mi madre...ni siquiera en fotos.

- ¿eh?... ¿por que?-dijo William...Ryou suspiro.

- a mi padre no le gusta hablar de ella...nunca me ha dicho como es...solamente me ha dicho que era muy amable y tierna y que antes de que fueran pareja eran los mejores amigos...solamente eso...-dijo Ryou mirando a William...el menor sonrió.- ¿y usted? ¿ Sus padres como eran?-dijo Ryou.

- ¿usted? háblame de tu pequeño ya que estaremos un tiempo juntos...

- ¿puedo?-pregunto Ryou y William asintió.- entonces...William... ¿ tus padres como eran?- William bajo la mirada tristemente.

- mi padre era un empresario y como tal era frio y calculador...hasta que conoció a mi madre...Kaori Tsukamoto.- Ryou le miro sorprendido.

- así que también eres mitad y mitad-dijo Ryou sonriendo...William le miro extraño.

- ¿mitad y mitad?-dijo William sin entender

- mi padre es japonés...por lo que deduzco que mi madre es británica...o eso creo yo...ya que viví mis primeros 6 años en Inglaterra y soy nacionalizado aquí...por ello te molestaba con eso de que no soy japonés...pero me mude a Japón con mi padre después de los 6 años.

- ¿por que te quedaste aquí por 6 años?

- por que al perder a mi madre no pude obtener el amor de ella...ni tampoco pude tomar los nutrientes de la leche materna...por lo que era muy débil para viajar...mi padre no tuvo otra opción que quedarse en Inglaterra hasta que pudiera irme a Japón con el-dijo Ryou...pero después sonrió acercándose a William.- perdón te interrumpí sigue por favor-dijo Ryou curioso...William sonrió y le desarreglo el cabello.

- sabias que la curiosidad mato al gato.-dijo sonriendo el pelinegro. Ryou rio.

- no soy un gato así que estaré bien continua por favor.-dijo Ryou riendo...William rio también y continuo.

- mi madre era muy tierna y preciosa...tenia el cabello negro como mi padre y los ojos color chocolate...ella era la vida mi padre...ambos se amaban mucho....pero...eso no evito que la tragedia llegara a nuestras vidas.-dijo William apretando los puños...Ryou se quedo en silencio escuchando atentamente.- aun tengo el recuerdo vivo en mi mente...yo iba a hacer hermano mayor...mi madre estaba feliz de tener otro hijo , reía y cantaba todo el tiempo...cuando llego el día que nacería mi hermanito yo estaba en clases...tenia 6 años...

ese 2 de septiembre...mi madre entro al hospital como a las 3 de la tarde ..yo tenia clases hasta las 4 de la tarde y mi padre fue a buscarme para ir a ver a mi madre...pero cuando llegamos ahí estaba la policía y la prensa...no entendíamos que pasaba hasta que mi padre entro al hospital preocupado ...al entrar los policías se acercaron mientras algunos alejaban a la prensa otros nos escoltaron hasta el pasillo del hospital donde sabíamos que estaba mi madre...y nos dijo que ella...- Ryou trago saliva mientras que inconscientemente ponía su mano sobre la de William apoyandolo.- había sido asesinada después del parto...

Ryou abrió los ojos con sorpresa...¿ quien había sido capaz de atacar a una mujer indefensa e incluso después de dar a luz a un bebe?...era algo tan bestial e inhumano.

- yo lo siento...no...-William puso su mano en el cabello de Ryou instándolo a callar.

- no interrumpas pequeño...mi padre quedo destrozado incluso mas que yo...después del shock inicial...nos acordamos que mi madre había tenido a mi hermano...preguntamos por el...pero...el desgraciado que la asesino se lo llevo...nunca lo pudimos encontrar...y aun me pregunto que será de el...

- ¿por eso buscas los artículos del milenio? ¿Para vengar a tu madre?

- no podre estar tranquilo hasta ver al maldito que la asesino muerto por mis propias manos..-Ryou negó con la cabeza. Tomando las manos de William entre las suyas.

- dime William... ¿crees que tu madre querría que su hijo se convirtiera en asesino por ella?-esa pregunta descoloco completamente a William quien se soltó bruscamente de Ryou.

- TU NO SABES LO QUE SIENTO.

- créeme lo se...el no poder estar con tu madre...ni tampoco sentir la calidez que un hermano te brinda...por ello...creo que a ella no le gustaría que su hijo se convirtiera en asesino por vengarla...yo creo que una madre...solo desea que sus hijos sean felices...- William se quedo callado mirando a Ryou totalmente descolocado...nunca había pensado las cosas como Ryou las planteaba.

- además...aun tienes la esperanza de no estar solo...no te alejes de ella-dijo Ryou sonriendo tristemente.- busca a tu hermano...apuesto que en alguna parte el estará añorando jugar contigo, hablar contigo...-dijo Ryou mirando al pelinegro.- por que...si yo fuera tu hermano...querría recuperar el tiempo perdido-dijo Ryou William se puso serio y entro a la mansión...Ryou le miro irse...y después subió a su habitación a descansar...ahora entendía mas a William...el menor se puso su pijama y se cubrió con las mantas...el menor se abrazo a la almohada confundido.

- "¿será coincidencia que el hermano de William haya nacido el mismo día que yo?..."-pensó Ryou confundido, el menor negó con la cabeza.- " si, lo es...yo tengo un padre esperándome en alguna parte..."-pensó Ryou durmiéndose.

XXXXXXXXXX

wii^^ esto se pone interesante ¿no? jejeje dejen reviews^^


	8. ¿Coincidencias? Parte I

Gracias por leer el fic^^...dejen reviews por favorXD...la historia se pondra mucho mas interesante despues.

Capitulo 8

¿Coincidencias? Parte I

Aquella mañana era mas fría de lo usual ...Alexander salió de la mansión de Kaiba para recolectar información. Su instinto le decía que aquel chico.

Ryou Bakura tenia mucho que ver en el caso que el investigaba...y el siempre...confiaba en su intuición

XXXXXXX

Bakura miraba por la ventana pensativo...ya hace una semana que no había sabido nada de su Hikari...las replicas de los objetos estarían listas en un par de días mas y todos se estaban preparando para viajar a Inglaterra a rescatar al menor de los albinos..Bakura suspiro. y bajo la mirada.

- debí estar ahí para protegerte...mi deber era cuidarte pero en vez de eso te lastimaba y te hacia sufrir...no merezco ser tu Yami..Pequeño Ryou.-dijo Bakura tocando la sortija.- juro...juro que te rescatare de ese imbécil y que te cuidare...como el hermano mayor que nunca tuviste y que se perfectamente que añorabas en tu interior.-dijo Bakura saliendo de aquella casa...ya que cada rincón de ella le recodaba a su Hikari.

XXXXXX

las cosas habían cambiado desde aquella noche en la que ambos pasados fueron dichos...Ryou y William no se habían vuelto a hablar con tal sinceridad...ya que William se había encerrado en su mundo de soledad...y Ryou no sabia que hacer al respecto.

William miraba como Ryou jugaba con Moon en el patio por la ventana de su despacho. el pelinegro se alejo De ahí y se acerco al cuadro familiar que tenia ahí.

_¿crees que una madre querría que su hijo se convirtiera en asesino por ella?_

El pelinegro levanto la mirada para ver el rostro de su madre...tan alegre y bello como siempre la recordaría.

- madre...-dijo William tocando el rostro de su madre en la pintura

_Una madre...solo desea que sus hijos sean felices_

- " una madre...solo quiere la felicidad de sus hijos...eso es verdad...ella...nunca querría que me vengara ni que me convirtiera en asesino"-pensó William mientras escuchaba las risas de Ryou...el pelinegro vio de nuevo por la ventana, sonriendo al ver a Ryou sentado bajo al sombra de un árbol junto a Moon.-el tiene razón...mi madre...no querría eso...pero aun así...no puedo olvidar el odio que siento...-dijo golpeando la pared- gracias a ese asesino perdí a mi madre...perdí a mi hermano...no lo perdonare tan fácil...encontrare a mi hermano y le hare pagar el daño que nos hizo.-dijo William saliendo del despacho...

el pelinegro bajo las escaleras para ver a una de las sirvientas que le esperaba.

- joven William-dijo ella con rostro preocupado.

- ¿que sucede?

- el joven Ryou...-dijo ella preocupada.

- ¿que le paso?-dijo William preocupado...la señora negó con la cabeza.

- nada le ha pasado señor ...solo...es que...-dijo ella nerviosa...- lo encuentro muy decaído y cansado...siempre se queda dormido en el patio..Cuando...un niño de su edad son activos y se mueven de un lado a otro.

-" es verdad yo también estoy preocupado por el en ese aspecto"...mmm gracias por avisarme Katrine...lo tendré en cuenta.

- si señor-dijo ella retirándose...William salió al jardín donde Ryou estaba dormido debajo de un árbol.

- oye.-dijo William yendo donde Ryou...el menor se despertó.

- ¿que pasa?-dijo Ryou aun con sueño. William se sentó al lado de el.

- mañana...iremos a un lugar tranquilo...para que nos relajemos un poco...

- esta bien...pero...-dijo Ryou algo triste...- ¿los ha llamado verdad?...¿para hacer el intercambio?

- el intercambio se hará cuando yo lo requiera...además cuando ellos lleguen a Inglaterra les llamare de nuevo a sus teléfonos móviles para efectuar el intercambio.

- ya veo...-dijo Ryou tristemente.- "¿me pregunto que estarán haciendo los chicos?"

XXXXXXXX

Alexander veía el sector en donde según sus contactos vivía Ryou y Bakura.

el había investigado la zona todos esos días para ver el horario y la forma de vida de la gente que vivía cerca del chico por lo que ahora que estaba informado...empezaba la etapa que mas le gustaba. el interrogatorio

Alexander se acerco a una mujer que siempre salía a barrer las hojas de los arboles a esa hora...la mujer lo miro sonriente.

- buenos días joven-dijo ella

- buenos días, mi nombre es Alexander Wayne, policía de Gran Bretaña...necesito hacerle algunas preguntas.-dijo Alexander seriamente...ella asintió.

- ¿de Gran Bretaña?... ¿que lo ha traído aquí a Japón?- pregunto ella. Alexander sonrió.

- tengo un caso que resolver que esta ligado a este país...ahora...¿podría decirme su nombre?

- Yuki Hikari-dijo ella

-¿cuantos años lleva viviendo en esta calle?

- ya hace más de 14 años-dijo ella.

- ¿sabe quien vive en esa casa de allá?-dijo Alexander apuntando a la casa de Ryou...la mujer asintió.

- ahí vive un niño albino...creo que su nombre es Ryou...es muy amable con la gente de aquí, todos lo quieren mucho.

- ¿vive solo?- la mujer pensó un momento.

- creo que no por que siempre se escuchan gritos de esa casa...parece que vive con otro joven mayor que el...

- ¿escucha gritos desde esa casa?-dijo Alexander sorprendido

- si...muchas veces...algunos de nosotros pensamos que ese joven mayor esta maltratando al pequeño pero nos da temor dar una denuncia.

- ya veo...¿ y el padre del niño?

- es bien conocido aquí...es el dueño del museo de domino pero...

- ¿pero?

- se fue ya hace muchos años...dejo al pequeño solo...creo que tuvo un viaje de negocios y nunca volvió. Se que el niño se mantiene por el dinero que le envía desde allá.

- ¿sabe como se llamaba el padre del chico?

- Yaten Bakura.-dijo ella...Alexander se quedo pensativo...había escuchado ese nombre antes...la pregunta era ¿en donde?

XXXXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente Ryou se vistió con una playera azul y unos shorts...así es como William le había dicho que se vistiera... realmente el menor no sabia adonde lo quería llevar el pelinegro.

el menor salió de la mansión , afuera lo esperaba William al lado de la limosina.

- vamos-dijo el pelinegro y el menor entro en la limosina, después de que entro el pelinegro , el vehículo se dirigió a su destino.

XXXXXXXX

Bakura se despertó algo adolorido se había ido a ahogar sus preocupaciones a un bar llegando en la madrugada...el albino vio la hora y se sorprendió...eran las 12 del día...Bakura bajo las escaleras aun con la viva resaca en su cabeza...al llegar a la sala apretó un botón en la contestadora para escuchar los mensajes.

- Bakura...Kaiba llamo diciendo que tenia las replicas listas, mañana a primera hora partiremos a Inglaterra.-dijo la voz de Yugi en la maquina...Bakura se sorprendió.

- " mañana partimos a rescatarte Ryou...solo espéranos"-pensó Bakura mientras se preparaba algo de desayunar y un café bien cargado. Necesitaba recuperarse para encontrarse con aquel que consideraba su hermano menor.

XXXXXXXXX

Ryou miraba el maravilloso paisaje que se le presentaba...estaban en la playa...era un día magnifico para disfrutar de aquel lugar...el sol estaba en lo alto y la brisa movía sus cabellos.

- ¿te gusta verdad?-dijo William viendo a Ryou quien le sonrió.

- es genial gracias-dijo Ryou el menor se detuvo.- pero...no tengo traje de baño..-dijo Ryou apenado.

- yo te compre uno...iremos al hotel, almorzaremos...y después de una hora podrás venir a jugar...por supuesto yo te acompañare-dijo William...pero paso algo que nunca se lo hubiera imaginado...Ryou le abrazo...William sintió una calidez que solo había sentido una vez...cuando toco el vientre de su madre cuando estaba embarazada de su hermano menor...sin saber como sus brazos rodearon la cintura del menor acercándolo mas...el menor se dejo hacer...

- gracias-dijo Ryou sintiéndose también muy bien entre los brazos de William...era como si la soledad que sentía en su corazón por fin desaparecía...después de unos momentos se separaron y ambos voltearon al lado apenados.- etto...será mejor que vayamos al hotel-dijo Ryou riendo nerviosamente.

- si creo que si-dijo William...yendo a la limosina seguido de Ryou.

XXXXX

Alexander revisaba los informes del caso Johnson...sabia que había leído el nombre del padre de Ryou en alguna parte, pero ¿en donde?

Finalmente dio con un archivo donde tenia los interrogatorios a los parientes mas cercanos de la victima. Entre ellos su marido, y sus padres.

leyó cada uno de ellos minuciosamente...hasta que vio en ellos un punto en común... un amigo de la universidad, de la misma nacionalidad...siempre la visitaba.

- los 3 testimonios concuerdan en eso...veamos...-dijo Alexander revisando las listas de los alumnos de la universidad en ese año...encontró rápidamente a Kaori Tsukamoto...y...- no...No puede ser...-dijo viendo el ultimo nombre de la lista.

Yaten Bakura.

XXXXXXXXXXX

wii^^ aqui esta el capitulo


	9. ¿Coincidencias? Parte II

Capitulo 9

¿Coincidencias? parte II

el rubio se levanto del asiento como si fuera impulsado por un resorte. Miles de voces estaban en su cabeza.

_" ella siempre salía con un amigo aun estando embarazada"_

"_la probabilidad de que el niño sea pelinegro es de 50% y el otro 50% seria albino"_

_"es albino pero tiene los ojos color chocolate"_

_" el criminal debió ser muy cercano a la victima. Tanto para no levantar sospechas entre las enfermeras o entre los parientes"_

Alexander tomo un informe que había pedido al colegio de Ryou...y reviso la primera pagina...

Nombre: Ryou Bakura.

Edad: 14 años

Tipo de Sangre AB

Fecha de Nacimiento: 2 de septiembre.

- is not possible...

XXXXXX

William y Ryou habían vuelto a la playa después de almorzar y esperar la hora necesaria para ir a nadar...Ryou tenia un traje de baño celeste con azul y William uno verde oscuro.

- will...¡por aquí!-dijo Ryou yendo al agua...William fue con el.

- tranquilo pequeño que la playa no se va a ir a ningún lado.-rio William...Ryou le lanzo agua.

- no seas aguafiestas que pocas veces he podido venir a la playa-dijo Ryou lanzándole mas agua a William...ambos pasaron horas jugando y nadando en aquel lugar, las risas se podían escuchar a la distancia...Ryou sintió un fuerte mareo y coloco su mano en su frente...su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, su respiración se agito.

- ¿ryou?-dijo william viendo que el menor se tambaleaba.

- will...no...Me siento bien...-dijo Ryou, apenas y podía ver al pelinegro su vista era borrosa...y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

- ¡RYOU!- William tomo al menor antes de que cayera por completo al agua y lo cargo en brazos...- Ryou despierta ¡Ryou!- pero el menor no respondía solo respiraba agitado ...William salió del agua y lo llevo a la limosina...el chofer al verlo cargar al niño. lo ayudo a colocarlo en el asiento...William se sentó al lado del niño y le reviso el pulso.- al hospital mas cercano. Deprisa-dijo William..el chofer asintió mientras William sacaba su celular y llamaba a su doctor.

XXXXXXX

Alexander decidió salir a caminar para despejar su mente...aquello no podía ser verdad...¿o si?...el rubio levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Bakura...quien le miraba fijamente

- vaya eres tu-dijo Bakura. Alexander le miro sonriente.- ¿ya supiste lo de mañana?

- si...iremos a Inglaterra a rescatar a Ryou...-dijo Alexander aunque por dentro sabia...que si lo que el presentía era verdad...no habría caso ir a rescatar a ese niño. ambos jóvenes se fueron a sentar a una cafetería mientras hablaban-oye ¿ahora me contaras mas sobre tu hikari?

- ya te dije que lo averiguaras por ti mismo.-dijo Bakura.

- si lo se. su padre es Yaten Bakura, dueño del museo de domino el cual lo dejo en Japón solo hace años y se mantiene por el dinero que este le envía ¿no?

- maldito no se como sacas tanta información.-dijo Bakura tomando un sorbo de su café.

-¿ y la madre del niño?-dijo Alexander aun con la leve esperanza de que lo que pensaba era solo una ilusión..Bakura frunció el seño.

- murió cuando Ryou nació...además eso no es lo mas extraño...

- ¿que quieres decir?

- Ryou vivió 6 años en Inglaterra con su padre...por lo que ryou es nacionalizado alla...y...su padre no es aquel hombre siempre le dice que se caso con la madre de Ryou..y nunca vi anillo alguno..Ryou siempre decía que su padre lo tenia guardado en alguna parte por que es un doloroso recuerdo pero no creo que sea así...

-" ya veo...así que no me equivoque" ¿tu hikari ha visto alguna vez a su madre...por fotos o algo?

- no...su padre siempre se lo prohibió.

- mmmm...-dijo Alexander pensativo.- y dime Bakura...¿ por que quieres recuperar a tu hikari...si lo has estado maltratando quien sabe cuantos años?- Bakura le miro sorprendido.

- ¿como...?

- soy un policía muy capacitado a pesar de mi apariencia-dijo Alexander.-¿ acaso crees que Ryou estaría mejor contigo que con William?

- yo...-Bakura bajo la mirada- quizás nunca fui un buen guardián después de todo...cuando nos conocimos use su cuerpo para mis propósitos, casi mato a sus amigos y le hice sufrir muchas veces...a pesar de eso quiero verlo otra vez...es como un hermano para mi...desde que tengo memoria siempre he tenido que vivir solo...ahora que tenia a alguien a quien cuidar me es muy difícil hacerlo bien...se que le hice mucho daño...pero...quiero arreglar las cosas con el.-dijo Bakura...Alexander sonrió.

- me alegra ver que estas arrepentido...pero déjame advertirte algo...-dijo Alexander sacando un par de billetes y dejándolos en la mesa para después levantarse de esta.- después de que William reciba los artículos...es posible que no devuelva a Ryou...así que prepárate para pelear por el si de verdad quieres que ese niño te reconozca como hermano.-y diciendo esto el rubio se levanto con intención de irse pero antes le sonrió a Bakura.- te aconsejo que te tiñas el cabello...si tu eres igual a tu Hikari podrías ser descubierto al entrar a la mansión de William...-y diciendo esto se marcho de la cafetería dejando a Bakura perdido entre sus pensamientos.

XXXXXXXXX

William miraba realmente preocupado como se llevaban a Ryou en una camilla a urgencias y llegaba el doctor Lucke Evans al hospital...William al verlo se acerco a el.

- vaya joven Johnson...se ve que usted no es el paciente...¿ quien es?-dijo el doctor.

- es un niño que estoy cuidando...-dijo William preocupado...el doctor sonrió.

- el esta en buenas manos así que no se preocupe-dijo el doctor entrando a urgencias...William se sentó preocupado esperando la salida del doctor.

William podría jurar que esas 2 horas que pasaron fueron las mas largas de su vida...finalmente cuando el doctor salió de urgencias el pelinegro se levanto rápidamente para ir con el.

- ¿como esta?-dijo William...el doctor sonrió.

- esta bien...solo tenia una anemia ñada de taquicardia pero esta mejor, lo hemos llevado a una de las habitaciones...estará en observación por esta noche y mañana se le dará el alta-dijo el doctor ...pero su rostro se puso serio de repente.- ¿desde cuando ese niño vive contigo?- William le miro confuso.

- desde hace una semana...¿por que?-dijo William...el doctor suspiro.

- ya sabia yo que tu no serias capaz de hacerle algo así a un niño...-dijo el doctor...William se sorprendió.

- ¿de que habla?

- este niño ha sido maltratado-dijo el doctor seriamente.- se pueden ver golpes en varias partes de su cuerpo y quizás esa es la causa de su anemia...el pobre debió haber pasado días sin comer bien.-dijo el doctor...- esas heridas están hechas antes de una semana por lo que tu no pudiste haberle hecho daño...así que debió haber sido alguien con quien el niño vivía...

- maldición...-dijo William cerrando los puños enfadado...ahora menos dejaría que Ryou se fuera de su lado...si en su hogar era maltratado de esa forma.

- sus heridas fueron tratadas. Por suerte ninguna se infecto. Mañana cuando se le de el alta también te dejare una dieta especial para el...se pondrá bien en un par de meses y será un niño sano de 14 años.-dijo el doctor sonriendo..William asintió.

- gracias por todo doctor.-dijo William el doctor sonrió.

- de nada por cierto...-dijo el doctor mirando fijamente al pelinegro.- ese niño me recuerda a tu madre...no se por que pero se parecen mucho...además...tiene tu mismo tipo de sangre-dijo el doctor nostálgico...después tomo sus cosas y se fue..dejando a William atónito...el pelinegro después subió a la habitación donde estaba Ryou...el menor estaba sentado en la cama...mirando hacia la ventana...tenia suero en su brazo derecho...el albino lo miro para después bajar la mirada.

- perdona...por causarte tantos problemas-dijo Ryou apenado...William se acerco a el y le acaricio el cabello.

- no importa -dijo William mirando al albino...Ryou suspiro cansado.

- la enfermera me dijo que me darían el alta mañana-dijo Ryou algo avergonzado.- realmente estoy muy apenado por esto...te pagare lo que costo el hospital y todo...-dijo Ryou...William se sentó a su lado y le miro sonriente.

- no te preocupes por eso...tengo tanto dinero que no me importa pagar el hospital por ti...pero solo con una condición...-dijo William...Ryou le miro confuso.- que me digas el nombre de la persona que te maltrato...- al oír eso Ryou se sobresalto...el albino bajo la mirada asustado.

- yo...-Ryou se sintió realmente mal...habían descubierto que Bakura lo lastimaba...el albino no pudo mas que abrazarse a si mismo temiendo del espíritu milenario- no puedo decirlo-dijo Ryou.

- si es por que temes que te vuelva a lastimar ten por seguro que no dejare que ese infeliz se acerque a ti-dijo William acariciando el cabello de Ryou quien se encogió mas.

- no es eso...es que...-dijo Ryou confundido...el menor bajo la mirada- es lo único que tengo...y no puedo separarme de el...

- ¿que?-dijo William confundido.

- tu sabes de los artículos ¿no? pues en algunos de ellos se oculta un espíritu milenario...bueno...el mío es la única compañía que tengo...pero desde que lo tengo me ha maltratado..Pero aun así no puedo odiarlo...es...como si fuera mi hermano mayor...además el existe gracias a mi energía-dijo Ryou sonriendo. William frunció el ceño.

- un hermano mayor no te maltrataría al contrario te cuidaría y protegería

- lo se...pero es lo único que tengo-dijo Ryou...- por favor...ahora que lo sabe...no me separe de ellos.-dijo Ryou preocupado...William bajo la mirada.

- eso lo pensare después Ryou por ahora descansa...-dijo William recostando a Ryou en la cama y tapando sus ojos con su mano...no la retiro hasta que la respiración de Ryou era calmada y pausada... el pelinegro retiro su mano y acaricio los cabellos del albino...retirándolos de los hombros del menor los cuales quedaban al descubierto por que la bata de hospital le quedaba grande...al hacerlo..Vio en el hombro derecho de Ryou una mancha de nacimiento un poco mas oscura que su piel normal...era ovalada.- ¿pero que...?-dijo William viendo la marca con mas detenimiento...para después levantarse y salir de ahí...

El tenia una marca igual...pero en el hombro izquierdo...el pelinegro negó con la cabeza...aquello que pensaba no podía ser verdad...

- es solo una coincidencia.- se dijo así mismo William mientras se subía a la limosina y se iba a su hogar...aunque su mente se negaba a aceptarlo...la espina de la duda ya estaba clavada en su corazón.

XXXXX

**Información del capitulo**: la anemia puede causar taquicardia que es el aumento de ritmo cardíaco lo cual puede producir desmayos y otras complicaciones.

Si tienen estos problemas visiten a su doctor regularmente^^

advertencia: sin reviews no hay proximo capitulo..aunque sea uno^^ dejen un reviews para saber si el fic es de su agrado..ademas es posible que haya segunda parte^^ asi que opinen mis buenos lectores^^


	10. El Descubrimiento

hola! perdon por la demora pero mi computador murio por un virus y subi todas las historias al mail...

les aviso a los fans que esta historia no tendra continuacion por el momento quizas mas adelante cuando me llegue la inspiracionXD

disfruten el fic!

Capitulo 10

El Descubrimiento.

Al día siguiente todos los chicos se encontraron en el aeropuerto donde el jet privado de Kaiba los llevaría a Inglaterra.

- acuérdense del plan-dijo Alexander sonriendo a los chicos...- esta hermosa dama, junto a Malik y Yugi entregaran los objetos mientras ustedes van a la mansión y traen al pequeño-dijo Alexander , los chicos asistieron e Ishizu se ruborizo.

-bueno ahora solo falta Bakura-dijo Yami...el espíritu de la sortija llego detrás de ellos., tenía el cabello negro. ( N/A: si ven bien las fotos de Ryou y Bakura se darán cuenta que tiene las cejas negras por lo que el color negro es el mejor para teñirle el cabello a Bakura) todos estaban atónitos.

- Ba...¿Bakura que te hiciste en el cabello?-dijo Marik sorprendido...Yami y Malik estaban riéndose a carcajada limpia.

- si entro en la mansión de ese imbécil con mi color natural solo me confundirían con Ryou-dijo Bakura seriamente- por lo que decidí pasar desapercibido...-dijo el espíritu dejando la maleta. en el suelo..Ishizu se sonrojo al ver a Bakura pelinegro...el ex albino la miro y bajo la mirada sonrojado.

- entren al avión si quieren llegar a Inglaterra pronto-dijo seto fastidiado y todos se dirigieron hasta donde estaba el avión...desde la gente que estaba en el aeropuerto un señor de cabellos oscuros tomo el celular.

- señor William...ya han partido a Inglaterra...traen los artículos milenarios con ellos...como les había dicho.

_-" excelente...ya no necesito mas de ustedes por ahora...su paga estará en sus cuentas mañana a primera hora"_

- es un placer trabajar con usted joven William.

- _"lo se también lo es para mí. Los llamare si necesito algo de ustedes. adiós"_- aquel hombre guardo su celular satisfecho.

XXXXXXXXXX

William apago su celular y subió a la limosina...tenía que ir a buscar a Ryou al hospital, el pelinegro suspiro preocupado.

- " me pregunto...si Ryou estaría mejor conmigo o con ese espiritu...según Ryou ese espíritu es lo único que tiene, es como su hermano mayor."-pensó William mientras veía la carretera, las palabras que el mismo dijo el día anterior volvieron a su mente.

_"un hermano mayor no te maltrataría al contrario te cuidaría y protegería"_

- no puedo dejar a un niño en manos de quienes le lastiman...-dijo decidido...la limosina pronto llego al hospital...William entro y subió a la habitación de ryou quien se estaba terminando de abrochar la camisa.

- buenos días Will-dijo Ryou colocándose un suéter.

- buenos días...¿ya estas listo?-pregunto William..ryou asintió.

- si pero...-dijo Ryou viendo a William fijamente...su mirada se poso en el hombro izquierdo...William le miro confundido.

- ¿que pasa?-Ryou negó con la cabeza.

- nada...vamos -dijo Ryou saliendo de la habitación...William le miro confundido para después seguirlo...después de despedirse de las enfermeras y los doctores ambos subieron a la limosina...Ryou tenía un pequeño papel en la mano y lo miraba sudando gotita.

- ¿por qué esa cara?-dijo William mirando al menor divertido..Ryou suspiro.

- maldición...no estoy acostumbrado a comer mucho...y ahora debo comer 5 comidas al día...y una porción mas grande de lo normal..además de las vitaminas que me dio el doctor-dijo Ryou sudando gotita- no se como me las voy a arreglar.-dijo Ryou suspirando...William rio fuertemente.

- tranquilo ya verás que todo saldrá bien...-dijo William sonriéndole a Ryou quien le miro fijamente para después bajar la mirada nervioso.

- si-dijo Ryou...William le miro seriamente.

-¿qué sucede Ryou?-dijo William...el menor se sobresalto.

- no...No es nada no te preocupes...estoy bien-dijo Ryou nervioso mirando al pelinegro. William le miro para después mirar hacia la ventana.

Ryou le miro de reojo y suspiro...aun tenia las palabras de una de las enfermeras en su mente.

Flash Back

Ryou estaba profundamente dormido cuando una de las enfermeras fue a despertarlo.

- buenos días joven Ryou-dijo ella sonriendo...Ryou le sonrió también aun con sueño en sus ojos.

- buenos días...

- el joven William le vendrá a buscar en cualquier momento así que aquí le traigo un poco de ropa. puede ir a asearse al baño que esta junto a esta habitación...-dijo ella..Ryou le sonrió.

- muchas gracias.-dijo el..ella sonrió.

- sabes realmente me sorprendí al verte...-dijo ella sonriendo..Ryou la miro confundido.

- ¿por qué dice eso?

- porque yo soy una de las enfermeras que trabaja para el doctor Lucke...y es el doctor de cabecera de la familia Johnson-dijo ella orgullosa.- sabes...aquella marca en tu hombro derecho...

- ah...es mi marca de nacimiento-dijo Ryou avergonzado.

- si...pero...el joven William también tiene una idéntica a la tuya solo que la tiene en el hombro izquierdo...además su tipo sanguíneo es igual al tuyo...es extraño.- Ryou se sobresalto.

- debe ser por que...-Ryou trago saliva nervioso.- por qué bueno siempre se dice que hay alguien parecido a ti en el mundo.

- tienes razón-dijo ella...- bueno debo irme solo venia a despertarte y ver como estabas...nos vemos al rato. dijo ella. Ryou bajo la mirada pensativo y nervioso.

Fin del Flash Back.

-" marca de nacimiento idénticas, mismo tipo sanguíneo."-la mente de ryou trabaja 100 por hora.- " mi madre murió cuando yo naci...la madre de Will murió cuando nació su segundo hermano...el nació el mismo día que yo."-sin querer ryou se abrazo a si mismo confundido.-" no puede ser...yo...soy hijo de Yaten Bakura...no puedo ser hijo de alguien mas...no puedo ser hermano de nadie..."- pensaba el menor nervioso, temiendo lo que el futuro le tenía deparado.

XXXXXXXX

llegaron a Inglaterra cerca del anochecer...apenas bajaron del jet...un hombre llamo a William anunciando la llegada de los artículos milenarios a Gran Bretaña.

William sonrió y colgó el teléfono esperaría hasta la noche para llamar a los japoneses y decirles que el trato estaba terminado...no devolvería a Ryou bajo ninguna circunstancia. No después de que el doctor le dijera que había sido maltratado.

Unas horas mas tarde una sirvienta entro al despacho a anunciarle que la cena ya estaba lista...William asintió saliendo de ahí...en la mesa ya estaba Ryou esperándolo..El menor miraba la comida para después suspirar...

-" no se si podre con todo eso"-dijo viendo la cantidad de comida que le habían servido según los requerimientos del doctor...William se sentó en la mesa y le sonrió.

- si no puedes con todo déjalo en el plato poco a poco te iras a acostumbrando a comer esa cantidad de comida.-dijo William...Ryou le sonrió.

- gracias...-dijo Ryou para después empezar a comer junto a Will.

Después de la comida Ryou subió a su habitación para prepararse para dormir...Will volvió a entrar en su despacho...tomando el teléfono.

XXXXX

se habían instalado en una de las mansiones de seto. ( si el muy condenado tiene mansión casi en todo el mundo XD) cuando el teléfono móvil de Yugi comienzo a sonar.

- ¿si?

_-" buenas noches Yugi Motou"_

- William...-dijo Yugi algo enfadado...todos al oir el nombre se acercaron a yugi.

_-" veo que llegaron a Inglaterra...necesito hablar con ustedes...mañana a las 11 de la noche en el cafe The Wizard. Cerca del Big Ben...no es necesario que lleven los artículos_"

- ¿no es lo que querías?-dijo Yugi confundido...si no quería los artículos entonces...- ¡entonces regrésanos a Ryou!..si ya no quieres los artículos no tienes razón para tenerlo lejos de nosotros-dijo Yugi enfadado.

- _"¿que no tengo razones?...pregúntenle al espíritu de la sortija que razones podría tener yo para evitar entregarles a Ryou y después deciden que es lo mejor."_- Yugi miro de reojo a Bakura.- " mañana a las 11 en el The Wizard...no falten"-dijo William colgando el teléfono.

Yugi apago el celular.

- ¿que dijo?-dijo Malik preocupado.

- ¿ que paso?-dijo Ishizu...Yugi bajo la mirada.

- quiere que lo veamos mañana a las 11 en un café llamado The Wizard...dice que no llevemos los artículos.

- ¿que?-dijo Yami sorprendido...seto gruño molesto.

- si él no quiere esas baratijas, tendrán que pagarme todas las replicas que hice con su sangre-dijo seto enfadado...los chicos sudaron gotita.

- eso no es lo peor-dijo Yugi...los demás le miraron confundidos. Yugi miro a Bakura fijamente.- creo que no devolverá a Ryou.- todos se sobresaltaron a escuchar eso..Bakura golpeo la pared enfadado. Mientras los demás no estaban lejos de hacer lo mismo.

XXXXXXXXXX

William colgó el teléfono satisfecho y miro su escritorio, donde tenia los archivos policiales que le habían pasado durante la investigación del asesinato de su madre...William repaso todos los archivos de nuevo...

- si tan solo supiera quien es ese amigo con el cual ella pasaba sus tardes...quizás podría descubrir al asesino-dijo William sujetados la sien con fuerza...el pelinegro se dirigió al retrato y miro a su madre...¿ cómo alguien podría hacerle daño a alguien como ella? pensó William viendo el retrato...el joven bajo la mirada notando algo que nunca había visto...un pequeño papel sobresalía detrás del cuadro...William lo tomo notando que era una foto...en ella estaba su madre y un hombre de cabellos azules...William volteo la foto...encontrando la perfecta caligrafía de su madre...la carta decía.

_En las cercanías del Big Ben...con mi amigo...Yaten Bakura_

William al leer lo que decía dejo caer la foto...dirigiéndose a su escritorio mas confundido que nunca.- es...imposible...-dijo William golpeando el escritorio...una carpeta que tenia al lado se abrió dejando ver un documento...

Nombre: Ryou Bakura.

Edad: 14 años

Tipo de Sangre AB

Fecha de Nacimiento: 2 de septiembre.

William se dejo caer en su asiento...su mano se encontraba entre sus cabellos revolviendolos nervioso. la voz de Ryou estaba en su mente.

_"mi madre...falleció cuando naci"_

_"a mi padre no le gusta hablar de ella...nunca me ha dicho como es"_

_"mi padre no tuvo otra opción que quedarse en Inglaterra hasta que pudiera irme a Japón con el"_

William se levanto y salió de la habitación. Las imágenes de Ryou estaban en su mente, cada sonrisa cada gesto. el pelinegro subió las escaleras y se detuvo en la habitación del albino.

_"por que...si yo fuera tu hermano...querría recuperar el tiempo perdido"_

el pelinegro toco un par de veces...y entro...Ryou estaba viendo la ventana distraído...tenía sobre sus hombros una manta la cual lo protegía del frio. el menor volteo viendo confundido a William.

- ¿Will? no te escuche entrar-dijo Ryou nervioso...Will se acerco al menor sonriéndole dulcemente.

- te resfriaras si sigues así-dijo Will tomando a Ryou de los hombros suavemente guiándolo a la cama mientras el cerraba la ventana.

- siempre me ha gustado ver la luna...desde que soy pequeño tengo ese habito-dijo ryou sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la cama...will también se sentó a su lado...el pelinegro se revolvió el cabello nervioso.

- Ryou...-dijo Will intentando mantener la calma...y la seriedad del asunto...no quería que Ryou se asustara.- tenemos que hablar.- Ryou dio un pequeño brinco para despues bajar la mirada. Nervioso.- como ya te había contado antes...mi madre y mi padre se conocieron aquí en Inglaterra...ella estaba becada en una universidad de aquí y el destino los unió en un café...-dijo William sonriendo tímidamente- a pesar de su matrimonio ella siempre estuvo firme en no perder a sus amigos y seguía frecuentando a un amigo de la universidad..que yo sabia era amigo de ella desde hace tiempo...el también era japonés...y también estaba becado...era lo único que sabia por mi padre de él..Nunca lo vi..

mi madre era feliz...muy feliz de haber encontrado el amor, la amistad...y de tener una familia como siempre lo soñó...cuando sucedió aquella tragedia...los policías fueron unos idiotas...nadie quería el caso..y por lo tanto nadie se atrevía a investigar puesto que si se equivocaban temían que mi padre usara sus influencias para sacarlos de la policía o algo así...hasta que un joven decidió tomar el caso..su nombre es Alexander Wayne...aun me acuerdo de la primera frase que nos dijo a mí y a mi padre apenas entro en la investigación. nos dijo que quien fuera el autor del asesinato...debió haber sido muy cercano a ella...puesto que según las enfermeras...mi madre entro al hospital prácticamente dando a luz...por lo que la llevaron a urgencias de inmediato...y...un hombre entro a sostenerle la mano...para que lo dejaran pasar..debió haber sido muy cercano a ella.

- ¿quieres decir que el amigo...?-dijo Ryou sorprendido.

- él es el principal sospechoso pero...aquel hombre entro a la sala de partos con ella...vio nacer a mi hermano...-dijo Will mirando a Ryou profundamente.- y después de eso...aprovechando la confianza de mi madre...-Will cerro los puños enfadado...Ryou le sujeto la mano.

- tranquilo...-dijo Ryou sonriendo débilmente.

- nunca supimos quien era...mi madre para no levantar los celos de mi padre nunca hablaba de su amigo...cuando ella llegaba a la casa..Siempre se preocupaba de mi y de mi padre...ella decía que no había nada mas importante para ella que nosotros...-dijo Will mirando a Ryou.- nunca pude encontrar evidencia o alguna cosa que pudiera contener el nombre del amigo de mi madre...hasta ahora...-dijo Will mirando a Ryou dulcemente...Ryou trago saliva. Sus nervios aumentaban...y una extraña angustia se empezó a apoderarse de su corazón

- en..Enhorabuena...pero...¿por qué me dices esto? ¿ que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?-dijo Ryou nervioso y asustado...no sabía por qué su corazón se mostraba tan temeroso ante las palabras de Will...el albino miraba fijamente a Will esperando una respuesta...el pelinegro le miro seriamente...para después relajar su rostro...William tomo las manos de Ryou entre las suyas.

- El nombre del amigo de mi madre..-el pelinegro apretó las manos del albino.-era Yaten Bakura.


	11. El Plan de Bakura

PERDON POR LA TARDANZA XD

pense que habia perdido una de mis historiasUU...pero ahora todo esta bien...gracias a ALEJAMOTO quien tenia los capitulosXD

espero que disfruten el fic

YGO no me pertenece. pero los personajes inventados siXD

Capitulo 11

El Plan de Bakura

Ryou sintió que le faltaba el aire...eso no podía ser verdad..no...su padre nunca...

- no te creo-dijo Ryou en un susurro.

- Ryou...

- ¡no te creo!-dijo Ryou levantándose de la cama enfrentando a William- mi padre nunca haría algo así...el...

- Ryou, por favor...debes razonar-dijo William levantándose también mirando a su hermanito.- pude ver en tus ojos...que ya lo sospechabas...marcas de nacimiento idénticas, mismo tipo sanguíneo.

- ¡eso es coincidencia!-dijo Ryou realmente asustado...no podía ser verdad lo que Will decía...su vida no había sido una mentira...no, no lo había sido..lo que decía Will era una falsa.- lo que dices es mentira...mi padre jamás haría algo así...lo conozco desde siempre...es...solo coincidencia...si solo eso...-dijo Ryou abrazándose a si mismo...William lo tomo por los hombros.

- Ryou...no lo es...no es coincidencia...nosotros somos...

- NO LO DIGAS-dijo Ryou bajando la mirada..dulces lagrimas bajaban por su rostro.- no lo digas eso no puede ser...-dijo Ryou confundido.- ¡mi vida no fue una mentira! Yaten Bakura es y siempre será mi padre...yo no tengo hermanos...¡lo que dices es mentira!-dijo Ryou realmente asustado...Will lo sujeto más fuerte.

- pequeño...- el pelinegro abrazo fuertemente a Ryou...el menor correspondió el abrazo casi inconscientemente.- solo alguien cercano a ella pudo hacerlo...aquel amigo cercano es el...no hay equivocación.

- por favor no sigas Will...-dijo Ryou llorando en el pecho del otro chico...Will abrazo mas a Ryou en respuesta.- ya es suficiente...no sigas...

- debes comprender pequeño...-dijo Will acariciando el cabello de Ryou.- quizás el hombre que te crio..Siempre será en tu corazón tu padre...pero nunca lo fue en verdad...

- ¡detente!...-dijo Ryou abrazando a Will mas fuertemente.

- dime pequeño...¿cómo explicas que nunca te haya querido mostrar una foto de tu madre?-Ryou abrió los ojos sorprendido.- el no quería ver el rostro...de nuestra madre...porque...- William bajo la mirada tristemente.

- ¡no hay pruebas! por favor Will no sigas...yo...-dijo el albino

- las hay...y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie-dijo Will mirando a Ryou dulcemente. el menor abrió los ojos temeroso...pues lo sabia...sabía que todo lo que decía Will era verdad.

- yo...

- Ryou...-dijo Will abrazando a su hermano mas fuertemente..Ryou lloro aun mas...sentía una calidez que le llenaba de seguridad y protección...y por sobretodo amor...nunca había sentido eso...ni cuando su padre le abrazaba.- mi hermano...al fin te pude encontrar...- las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar en los ojos del mayor...Ryou le miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas...su corazón salto de felicidad...el menor estaba más que confundido...Ryou recostó su rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

- tengo miedo-dijo Ryou...Will le sentó en la cama. y limpio su rostro dulcemente.

- no lo tengas pequeño...todo está bien ahora.-dijo WIll acariciando los cabellos de su hermano.

- mi padre...él fue quien...-las lagrimas volvieron a los ojos del menor quien se abrazo al mayor llorando en su pecho.- ¡perdóname! perdóname por todo...yo...no sabía...-dijo Ryou...- si hubiera sabido...yo...

- no te culpes por algo que no hiciste-dijo Will serenamente.- tú eres inocente...es aquel hombre el que debe pagar.

- no se donde esta...-dijo Ryou tristemente- si tan solo lo supiera...- el menor bajo la mirada-quisiera verlo...quiero...que me explique...- William miro dulcemente a ryou y lo tomo en brazos para recostarlo en la cama. y arroparlo con las sabanas. Will se recostó al lado de Ryou y le acariciaba el cabello...Ryou cerró los ojos reconfortado.

- descansa hermano...-dijo William sintiendo una emoción tan grande al decir aquella palabra...- hoy...ha sido una gran noche para los dos.

-¿ que pasara conmigo ahora?-dijo Ryou confundido. mirando a William quien sonrió.

- te cuidare-dijo William decidido.- te cuidare como hace 14 años no pude hacerlo...-dijo el pelinegro...Ryou le miro sorprendido para después regalarle una sonrisa.

- gracias...hermano-al decir eso William sonrió y un par de lagrimas rebeldes bajaron por sus mejillas, Ryou bostezo.- buenas noches... hermano-dijo Ryou recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano...el mayor sonrió y se acomodo mas entre los cojines y las sabanas.

- buenas noches mi pequeño Ryou-dijo William quedándose dormido abrazando a su hermano.

ninguno de los chicos en la habitación se percato que de entre los rayos de la luna que entraban por la ventana se podía ver el espíritu de una hermosa mujer y el un hombre de porte elegante una sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus rostros. la pareja se acerco a la cama , la mujer acaricio el rostro del albino dulcemente. Mientras el hombre miraba a los chicos orgullosos...la pareja se miro sonriente y desaparecieron en un pequeño resplandor...

XXXXXXXXX

al día siguiente William despertó temprano como acostumbraba...el pelinegro sonrió al ver a su hermano durmiendo al lado de él. William acaricio los cabellos de su hermano...el albino empezó a despertar.

- buenos días pequeño Ryou-dijo William sonriéndole a su hermano..el menor sonrió tímidamente.

- buenos días.-dijo Ryou...William se levanto de la cama.- es hora de levantarse...cuando estés listo baja a tomar desayuno...te estaré esperando abajo-dijo William arreglando sus ropas y acariciando los cabellos de su hermano.

- ok iré en un momento-dijo Ryou sonriendo...William salió de la habitación y Ryou se levanto para ir a bañarse.

XXXXXXX

Mientras en la mansión de Kaiba...

Bakura se había despertado temprano...el espíritu de la sortija estaba mirando el patio pensativo.

-" ¿que razones tendrá ese británico para retener a Ryou a su lado?¿acaso habrá descubierto que yo lo maltrate?"- Bakura dio un pequeño brinco cuando alguien toco su hombro..Era Alexander.

- ¿preocupado por Ryou?-dijo Alexander .Bakura bajo la mirada al verse descubierto...- sabes hay algo que no te he dicho...y quizás esa sea la principal razón por la cual William no quiera devolver a Ryou...

-¿ qué has estado ocultando?-dijo Bakura fríamente...Alexander suspiro.

- la madre de Will murió el 2 de septiembre al dar a luz a su segundo hijo...¿ te suena la fecha?-dijo Alex...Bakura lo miro confundido para después mirarlo receloso.

- el cumpleaños de mi Hikari...

- así es...además que él es albino...según una investigación de mi parte a toda la familia. Kaori y Joseph tenían el gen recesivo del albinismo por lo que el 50% de sus hijos serian albinos...-dijo Alexander. Bakura le miro sorprendido.

- no puede ser...

- ryou tiene el mismo tipo de sangre que William...además...su madre murió cuando nació...¿no? y estuvo sus primeros 6 años en Inglaterra...¿no te parecen muchas las coincidencias?

- ¿así que él no lo devolverá porque cree que es su hermano?...que fastidio-dijo akura enfadado...Alexander le sonrió.

- no es solo una creencia Bakura...-dijo Alexander, Bakura le miro confundido.- desde el inicio de la investigación se dijo que quien pudo haber matado a la madre de william...era alguien cercano a ella...los 3 testimonios mas importantes...el de su marido, hijo y el padre de ella decian que kaori Johnson frecuentaba a un amigo de la universidad...

- y que me importa eso a mí-dijo Bakura enfadado...Alexander se acerco a el decidido.

- no habíamos encontrado el nombre puesto que faltaban algunos datos...pero ahora se quien es...-Bakura le miro impaciente.- el nombre de ese amigo era Yaten Bakura.

XXXXXXX

después del desayuno...William guio a su hermano al despacho...pero antes le había dicho que se tapara los ojos con sus manos...

- hermano...¿a dónde me llevas?-dijo Ryou...Will sonrió.

- es una sorpresa-dijo Will dejando a su hermano frente al retrato familiar...will sonrió.- ahora puedes ver...-dijo wil. Ryou retiro sus manos de sus ojos...el menor miro el retrato sorprendido...Will puso su mano en el hombro de Ryou.

- ¿ellos son...?

- si...ellos...son tus padres...-dijo Will..Ryou toco el retrato...su madre y su verdadero padre...estaban ahí...se veían tan felices...Ryou no pudo evitar sonreír al fijar la vista en el William del retrato...sin querer sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas...podía ver por fin como era su madre. Podía ver a su padre

- es preciosa...-dijo Ryou mirando a su madre...- es al primera vez que veo a mi madre...y a mi padre-dijo el mirando a su padre...su porte elegante lo identificaba como todo un empresario.- gracias Will-dijo Ryou abrazando a su hermano..Will sonrió.

- sabia que te gustaría.-dijo Will viendo el retrato.- te pareces a nuestra madre...-dijo Will mirando a Ryou. El albino sonrió.

- y tu a nuestro padre-dijo Ryou tímidamente...Will sonrió.

- así es...ahora pequeño tengo que hablarte de algo...-dijo Will tomando de los hombros a Ryou...el pelinegro se agacho un poco para quedar a la altura de su hermano.- no quiero que te veas de nuevo involucrado con ese hombre al que llamas padre-dijo William seriamente..Ryou negó con la cabeza.- no quiero que lo veas...yo me encargare de encontrarlo y hacerlo pagar por lo que nos hizo...pero no quiero que le veas mas.

- se cómo te sientes hermano-dijo Ryou seriamente- pero quiero verlo...el...me crio por 14 años..además quiero hablar con el...quiero saber...saber si realmente...el asesino a nuestra madre-dijo Ryou mirando a su hermano..Will bajo la mirada.

- está bien...pero solo si estás conmigo.-dijo William.

- si...-dijo Ryou...el menor miro a su hermano tímidamente- hermano...¿que pasara con mis amigos?

- hoy en la noche hablare con ellos y les diré que eres mi hermano y que te quedaras conmigo-dijo Will. Ryou asintió.

- pero...¿y Bakura?-dijo Ryou confundido.

- ¿akura?-dijo Will confundido.

- el espíritu de la sortija...-dijo Ryou...el semblante de Will se oscureció.

- no volverás a verlo nunca mas Ryou-dijo Will seriamente.

- pero...el...

- el no es tu hermano...-dijo Will seriamente.- el te maltrato. Te dejo sin comer...te golpeo...no dejare que te vuelva a hacer daño...

- Will...-dijo ryou sorprendido...el albino negó con la cabeza.- Bakura...esta solo...yo soy lo único que tiene.

- y no te cuido lo suficiente-dijo Will

- el no está acostumbrado a cuidar a alguien que no sea así mismo-dijo ryou...- el ha vivido más de 3000 años solo...le es difícil de un día para otro tener a alguien más a quien cuidar...-dijo Ryou defendiendo al espíritu.

- como sea...-dijo Will yendo hacia la puerta...Will miro a Ryou de reojo- aun así...yo soy tu hermano mayor y por lo tanto se hará lo que yo diga.-dijo Will saliendo de ahí...Ryou suspiro para después mirar el retrato.

- ¿me pregunto de quien habrá sacado el temperamento?-dijo Ryou en un susurro tocando el retrato...el menor después de mirar otra vez los rostros de sus padres salió del despacho...en dirección al jardín a jugar con Moon.

XXXXXXXX

Bakura miraba atónito al rubio...

- debes estar bromeando ¿verdad?-dijo Bakura...Alexander negó con la cabeza.

- no estoy bromeando...Ryou es el hermano legitimo de William Johnson...ahora mismo debo de avisar a mis superiores de eso...y que me den una orden para arrestar a Yaten Bakura.-dijo Alexander.

- eso no puede ser...-dijo Bakura sorprendido.

- quizás por eso les llamo a juntarse en el café The Wizard...para contarles que había descubierto que Ryou es su hermano...

- maldición...-dijo Bakura furioso.

- ¿qué piensas hacer?-dijo Alexander- no puedes alejar ahora a Ryou de William...-dijo Alexander...Bakura le miro seriamente.

- si puedo..el es mi Hikari...mi deber es protegerlo...

- ¿qué bien le protegías cuando le golpeabas no?-dijo Alexander sonriendo burlonamente. akura le miro enfadado.- si aun quieres recuperar a tu Hikari..Entonces atente a las consecuencias...el plan seguirá funcionando ¿no?.

- eso no te importa-dijo Bakura enfadado saliendo de ahí...Alexander sonrió- Esto se pondría interesante.

XXXXXX

La noche llego muy pronto...e Ishizu junto a Yugi y Malik. Fueron al encuentro con William. ( Seto les había dicho donde quedaba el café), mientras Marik, Yami, Bakura , Joey , Tristán y Kaiba iban por Ryou a la mansión de William.

Yugi miraba hacia los lados nervioso.

- me pregunto cuando llegara-dijo Malik preocupado...- oye hermana...-Malik sudo gotita al ver a su hermana sentada en una mesa tomando un capuchino...

- ¿si Malik?-dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila cuando ese maldito va a venir?-dijo Malik..Ella solo sonrió.

- como si alguien fuera malo en verdad-dijo ella sonriendo...un pelinegro de ojos castaños entro al café.

- buenas noches Yugi Motou-dijo William a Yugi-, Malik Isthar- el pelinegro miro a Malik quien le miro furioso.- e Ishizu Isthar- dijo el pelinegro mirando a la oijiverde.

- tú eres William Johnson..-dijo Yugi sorprendido.

- el mismo-dijo el pelinegro...Ishizu sonrió.

- ¿gusta un capuchino? ¿joven William?-dijo ella sorprendiendo a Malik y a Yugi.

- pero hermana...

- si creo que si-dijo William sonriendo pidio a la camarera un capuchino vainilla y se sento junto a Ishizu...Malik y Yugi también se sentaron...

XXXXXXXX

Bakura y los demás ya estaban en los muros de la mansión...

- listo...-dijo Bakura tirando una cuerda hacia el otro lado.- esta firme...vamos-dijo Bakura subiendo al muro...el ex albino cayó en un arbusto... Yami y Marik cayeron detrás de el.

- contamos con ustedes chicos-dijo Yami ..Joey y Tristan asistieron...ellos se encargarían de cuidar el lugar que usarían para huir...al entrar a los jardines inmediatamente se escondieron entre los arboles...un enorme perro blanco empezó a ladrar fuertemente y a gruñir.

- maldición callen a ese perro-dijo Marik...Yami se acerco al perro pero este le mordió la pierna y lo empezó a arrastrar.

- ahh ¡quítenme a este chucho de encima!-dijo Yami Bakura y Marik rieron por lo bajo.

- un faraón siendo comido por un perro eso no se ve todos los días-dijo Marik divertido. Bakura siguió su camino.

- dejemos que Yami se encargue del perro nosotros sigamos ya no hay tiempo-dijo Bakura, Marik asintió y se dirigieron a las ventanas de la mansión.

XXXXXXXXXX

- bien empecemos a hablar-dijo William mirando a los chicos seriamente.

- no hay nada de qué hablar..solo devuélvenos a Ryou...si ya no quieres los objetos no tienes razones para mantenerlo en tu poder-dijo Malik.

- pues si las hay.-dijo William...Yugi le miro preocupado.

- ¿es por lo que me dijiste por teléfono no?...¿que el espíritu de la sortija era una de las razones?-dijo Yugi, Malik e ishizu se sorprendieron.

- si esa es una de las razones...no sé si ustedes estaban al tanto pero...- dijo William mirando fijamente a los chicos.- su amigo Ryou era maltratado por el espíritu de la sortija...por lo cual como caballero que soy no puedo dejar a un niño en manos de quien lo lastima esa es una de las razones por la que retengo a Ryou a mi lado-dijo William sonriendo

- por Ra-dijo Ishizu...Malik le miro enfadado.

- nosotros nos haremos cargo de que Bakura no le haga más daño a Ryou...desde que lo secuestraste ,Bakura ha cambiado así que esa no es una excusa para que lo retengas

- tengo otra razón para tenerlo conmigo...-dijo William sonriendo- desde hace 14 años que estoy buscando a mi hermano... el cual fue separado de mi cuando nació…por un maldito que asesino a mi madre para después llevárselo.

- si algo habíamos oído-dijo Ishizu mirándolo tristemente.

- ¿y te quedaras por Ryou porque él es como tu hermano perdido?, que estupidez.-dijo Malik, William sonrió.

- el no es "como" mi hermano...el "es" mi hermano-dijo William...enfocando su tono en las palabras como y es...todos se sorprendieron al oír eso.

XXXXXXXXX

los dos yamis se acercaron a una ventana y con un rápido y certero golpe la rompieron. ambos entraron rápidamente.

- ¡oh por dios!-gritaron las sirvientas que también Vivian ahí...-¿que fue eso?...mientras las sirvientas bajaban las escaleras, Bakura y Marik estaban debajo de la escalera esperando que ellas bajaran...al hacerlo Bakura y Marik subieron por las escaleras rápidamente...Ryou abrió la puerta de su habitación el alboroto lo había despertado...el menor se fregaba un ojo aun adormilado.

- ¿que pasa?-dijo Ryou en un susurro...el menor vio como un pelinegro se el acercaba- Will...¿eres tu?-dijo Ryou mirando al pelinegro.

- nunca me vuelvas a confundir con ese idiota ,Hikari-dijo Bakura tomando al menor de la cintura y cargándolo como saco de papas...el menor se despertó del todo.

- ¡Bakura!, ¡Marik! ¿que hacen aquí?-dijo el menor confundido. Bakura y Marik estaban bajando la escalera velozmente

- que crees que hacemos...te estamos sacando de aquí-dijo Marik.

- esperen no pueden yo...-dijo el menor intentando salir del agarre de Bakura. ¡por favor bájenme! si me llevan... Will

- el no te hará nada..-dijo Bakura- no mientras yo te este protegiendo -dijo Bakura...Ryou se sorprendió.

- Bakura...-dijo Ryou sorprendido. pero después reacciono.- Bakura espera no lo entiendes...el y yo somos.

- lo sé , pero ahora hay muchas personas que te están esperando-dijo Bakura sonriendo.- no puedes defraudarlos-dijo akura...el menor se quedo sin argumentos...

- ¡se llevan al amo Ryou!-dijo una sirvienta al notar a Bakura y a Marik.- ¡llamen a la policía y al joven William!-dijo ella desesperada...los guardias ya habían sido inutilizados por Joey y Tristán.

- vamos...-dijo Marik...-¿dónde está el faraón?-dijo el egipcio...Bakura miro en un arbusto donde se escuchaban unos susurros.

- suéltame perro del demonio-dijo Yami escapando del perro el cual no dejaba de gruñirle y morderle los tobillos y los pies.

- vámonos Yami-dijo Bakura...Yami asintió pero el perro lo volvió a morder.

- ¡déjame ir chucho de mierda!-dijo yami enfadado.

- Moon sit down!-dijo Ryou..el perro se sentó inmediatamente. y Yami logro escapar de el.

- jajajajja- rio Marik al ver al faraón todo babeado- y pensar que eres el favorito de los dioses jajajaja.

- cállate guarda tumbas de tercera-dijo Yami...- los espíritus milenarios llegaron al muro donde Bakura ayudo a Ryou a subir por la cuerda...Joey al ver al albino sonrió.

- ¡ryou! ¿estas bien?-dijo Joey..el albino no alcanzo a contestar por que Bakura lo volvió a cargar como saco de papas y siguió con el hasta el auto de Kaiba que los esperaba.

- se demoraron demasiado-dijo seto mirando a los chicos...todos subieron al auto y se alejaron de ahí. Ryou vio por la ventana preocupado.

- "Will se enfadara conmigo"-dijo el menor para después recargarse en el hombro de su Yami y quedarse dormido.

XXXXXXXXX

- no puede ser verdad lo que dices-dijo Malik.

- es la verdad...Yaten Bakura es el asesino de mi madre no hay duda...por lo que después de muchas coincidencias por fin descubrí que Ryou es mi hermano menor, por lo cual no pienso devolverlo-dijo William decidido.

- es...imposible-dijo Ishizu sorprendida

- no se preocupen ustedes son parte de la vida de mi hermano...les dejare verlo después de que arreglemos unos asuntos entre ellos...el reconocerlo como mi hermano y legitimo heredero de mi fortuna y capturar al asesino.-dijo William levantándose de la mesa.- Aquí está el numero de mi mansión para que llamen a Ryou cuando quieran...no quiero que Ryou me odie por alejarlo de ustedes...-dijo William sonriendo...Ishizu bajo la mirada sabiendo que en ese mismo instante ryou debería estar en camino a la mansión de Kaiba.- ya les explique todo así que me despido , buenas noches-dijo William saliendo de ahí...Malik sonrió.

- la sorpresa que se dará al llegar a su maldita mansión.-dijo Malik ahogando una risita

- el no quería alejar a Ryou de nosotros y somos nosotros quienes alejamos a Ryou de el.-dijo Ishizu tristemente

- no dejare que Ryou se vaya con ese británico hasta que se confirme su historia-dijo Malik.- hasta que me entreguen pruebas de que Ryou es el hermano de William no dejare que mi mejor amigo caiga en sus manos otra vez.

- hermano-dijo Ishizu sorprendida...Yugi se levanto y los miro sonriente.

- Ryou debe estar esperándonos en la mansión...volvamos-dijo Yugi...ellos asistieron y se fueron del café...mientras en la limosina de Will el mayor colgaba su teléfono móvil.

-" con que esta junta no era mas que una trampa"-pensó Will mientras apretaba el teléfono celular con furia.- " ya te perdí una vez, hermano...no pienso perderte de nuevo"

XXXXXXXX

wii capitulo 11 terminado^^...jejeje dejen reviews-desu^^


	12. Buscando al Culpable

Capitulo 12

Buscando al Culpable.

Ryou desperto por los primeros rayos del sol...el menor se reicorporo lentamente...estaba en una habitacion que no conocia, el menor vio la habiatcion confundido...esta tenia color rojo con detalles dorados. ¿como habia llegado aqui?...los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente...Bakura y Marik lo habian sacado de la mansion de william...Ryou se toco las sienes preocupado.

-" maldicion ahora tiene otra razon para odiar a Bakura"-penso Ryou , la puerta se abrio...y entro el espiritu de la sortija, llevaba unos jeans y una camisa negra...el pelinegro miro a ryou seriamente.

- veo que te despertaste-dijo bakura acercandose a Ryou el menor asintio.

- si...oye Bakura...¿por que me trajiste a...?-Ryou no pudo continuar puesto que bakura le estaba abrazando...el menor indeciso correspondio el abrazo.

- perdoname Ryou-dijo Bakura abrazando al menor- perdoname por hacerte daño-dijo bakura estrechando a Ryou como si fuera su hermanito menor...-no meresco tener un hikari como tu...siempre sonriendo, siempre siendo amable con todos y yo...vivi tanto tiempo solo que no sabia como cuidar de ti...perdoname Ryou...perdoname por no cuidarte como el hermano que siempre crei que eras para mi...-Ryou se sorprendio abrazando al espiritu mas fuerte..el menor sonrio.

- Bakura...yo...te perdono pero...-dijo Ryou separandose un poco de bakura y tomando un mechon de cabello.-¿ que te hiciste en el cabello?-dijo el albino divertido.

- pense que si te iba a sacar de la casa de ese idiota, tenia que cambiarme el color del cabello...asi no me confundirian contigo-dijo Bakura revolviendose el cabello como William.

-" es increible lo mucho que se parecen"-penso Ryou sonriendo, unas risas se escucharon en la puerta...Bakura volteo hastiado y Ryou divertido...estaban todos los chicos en la puerta. junto a Ishizu.

- ¡Ryou!-dijo Malik acercandose, de un golpe alejo a Bakura de Ryou y abrazo al albino fuertemente.- ¿estas bien? por dios amigo me tenias preocupado.

- Malik...que no respiro-dijo Ryou sofocado...Malik dejo de abrazarlo y Ryou tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

- nos tenias enormemente preocupados viejo-dijo Joey acercandose y revolviendole el cabello a Ryou. Yugi y los demas tambien se acercaron a saludar a Ryou.

- pero ahora estaras bien..podras volver a japon con nosotros-dijo Tristan contento...Ryou bajo la mirada.

- etto...amigos...no creo que pueda volver-dijo Ryou...Tristan, Yami,Marik y Joey se vieron confundidos.

- ¿por que no vas a volver?-dijo Marik confundido.

- por que es MI hermano-dijo una voz desde la puerta...todos voltearon sorprendidos...en la puerta estaba un pelinegro de ojos castaños vestido elegantemente. tenia una bolsa negra en la mano y a su lado alexander...Ryou sudo frio.

- William...-dijo Ryou asustado...no sabia cual seria la reacion de su hermano mayor ante el " secuestro" que habian hecho sus amigos. el pelinegro avanzo lentamente hacia los jovenes. Joey y Tristan le bloquearon el paso.

- asi que tu eres William Johnson...-dijo Joey enfadado.

- ¿que clase de mentira es esa?, Ryou no puede ser tu hermano-dijo Tristan.

- vaya , vaya...¿ que clase de amigos tienes, pequeño Ryou?-dijo William viendo al albino en la cama.- se ve que no tienen modales

- no te metas con ellos will-dijo Ryou seriamente. Will tosio un poco aclarandose la garganta.

- mis disculpas...ahora...¿tendrian la amabilidad de devolverme a mi hermano?

- ¡no te devolveremos nada!-dijo Bakura levantandose y enfrentando a William.- el es mi hikari..si lo quieres tendras que pasar por sobre mi cadaver.

- Bakura...-dijo ryou sorprendido...William miro al espiritu de la sortija friamente.

- asi que tu eres Bakura...-dijo William enfadado...

- asi es y no dejare que te lleves a MI hikari-dijo Bakura. Ryou se salio de la cama y tomo la camisa de Bakura.

- ya basta los dos...-dijo Ryou seriamente. ambos miraron a Ryou confundidos...- a ambos los considero mis hermanos...por favor dejen de pelear por algo que sucedio en el pasado...-dijo Ryou...Will y Bakura se miraron enfadados.

- pero...-dijeron ambos...Ryou se cruzo de brazos.

- no me ire con ninguno de ustedes hasta que sepan perdonar y olvidar-dijo Ryou...Malik rio en voz baja. will suspiro derrotado.

- esta bien Ryou...-dijo Will acercandose a Bakura y estirando su mano hacia el.- ¿amigos?-dijo el pelinegro...Bakura estrecho la mano del britanico...ambos se apretaban la mano con fuerza.

- amigos...-dijo Bakura sonriendo maliciosamente al igual que william...ryou suspiro.

- " son identicos...cualquiera diria que son mellizos"-penso Ryou divertido, ambos pelinegros se separaron.

- lamento interrumpir este magico momento-dijo Alexander sonriendo- pero tenemos que hacer un largo viaje

- ¿largo viaje?-dijo Ryou confundido. Will se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de su hermano.

- encontramos los registros de viajes de Yaten Bakura, su ultimo viaje fue a egipto por lo que aun debe estar ahi...iremos hoy a buscarlo-dijo William. Ryou bajo la mirada.

- yo ire contigo.-dijo Ryou...will revolvio los cabellos de su hermano.

- lo se, no te preocupes yo estare contigo cuando hables con el.- dijo William levantandose. para despues mirar a los amigos de Ryou.- tambien estan invitados a ir-dijo William sonriendo.- mi hermano necesitara de ustedes-dijo Will...todos asistieron aunque algunos no sabian que pasaba.- te traje ropa...-dijo Will entregandole la bolsa- no puedes ir a egipto con pijama- Ryou se sonrojo.

- gracias hermano-dijo Ryou tomando la bolsa...todos se arreglaron para poder acompañar a los hermanos y a Alexander a egipto.

XXXXXXX

Al medio dia partieron en el jet privado de William , hacia egipto Ryou se encogio en su asiento incomodo...a su lado derecho esta William y al izquierdo Bakura. el sabia que aunque ambos se habian dado la mano aun habia rencor entre ellos

- hola pequeño , parece que de nuevo estamos juntos en un vuelo-dijo la azafata revolviendole los cabellos a Ryou el menor sonrio.

- buenas tardes señorita francesca-dijo Ryou sonriendo.

- joven William, un placer verlo...buenas tardes joven-dijo ella saludando a Bakura. el espiritu de la sortija sonrio.

- buenas tardes-dijo Bakura , la azafata miro al menor de los tres con ternura.

- te tengo muchos regalos hoy tambien pequeño Ryou y espero los aceptes como la otra vez-dijo ella feliz, Ryou se sonrojo.

- no...no es necesario-dijo el albino.

- si, lo es-dijo la azafata- vuelvo enseguida-dijo ella yendo hacia el carrito de comidas que habia y empezo a ofrecer a los pasajeros bebidas,comida y postres...al llegar donde Ryou le regalo una copa enorme de mousse de chocolate con crema batida y salsa de frambuesa.

- gracias señorita-dijo Ryou comiendo el postre gustoso( N/A:yo tambien quiero O_O)

- como puedes ver Bakura-dijo william tomando un trago de su soda.- Ryou solo tiene lo mejor estando a mi lado.-dijo William sonriendo. Ryou solo seguia comiendo con una gotita en su cabeza... Bakura solo bebio un trago de su soda ignorando el comentario anterior...¿o no?

- conmigo en japon estaria a unos cuantos pasos de sus amigos...seria un problema tener que viajar a cada rato para poder verlo ¿no lo crees johnson?-dijo Bakura mirando al pelinegro de reojo. quien lo miro enfadado. y siguio bebiendo soda...Ryou suspiro.

-" estos dos van a volverme loco"-penso Ryou comiendo su postre...en los asientos de mas atras Yugi les explicaba a Joey, Tristan,

Yami y Marik la verdad sobre Ryou.

- no me lo creo-dijo Joey sorpendido..- ¿nuestro Ryou hijo de un multimillonario?

- si, asi es...ahora vamos a egipto a buscar al padre de Ryou...digo...al señor Yaten Bakura quien es el principal sospechoso del asesinato de la madre de Ryou y William-dijo Yugi.

- pobre Ryou...-dijo Tristan ...Malik le miro maliciosamente.

- si pobre, mira a esos dos tirandose indirectas sobre quien se quedara con su custodia-dijo Malik mirando a Bakura y a William quienes estaban en plena guerra. Ryou estaba cada vez mas nervioso.

- en japon ya hizo su vida...tiene sus amigos y aun no termina la escuela.-dijo Bakura

- puede terminar la escuela en inglaterra, y sus amigos pueden venir a verlo cada vez que quieran , pero el se quedara conmigo-dijo William

- aunque seas su hermano de sangre no puedes llevartelo. el ya tiene una vida en japon. ademas le sera dificil acostumbrarse a otro colegio.

-¡ ya basta los dos!-dijo Ryou enfadado.- adonde ire despues eso lo decidire yo...ustedes no tienen ni voto ni opinion en eso.-dijo Ryou enfadado.- y guarden silencio de una vez que quiero dormir un rato- el menor bajo un poco el asiento y recostandose en el...ambos pelinegros quedaron en silencio viendo al menor enfadado.

- es verdad pequeño lo sentimos.-dijo William acariciando el cabello de Ryou...el menor abrio sus ojos aun resentido.

- nosotros decidiendo tu futuro sin consultartelo-dijo bakura apenado- perdonanos.- Ryou se reicorporo y los miro seriamente.

- ok los perdono pero una palabra mas sobre el tema y me ire a vivir a un orfanato-dijo Ryou decidido. los chicos asistieron y el menor volvio a recostarse durmiendose a los pocos minutos.

llegaron al amanecer del dia siguente a egipto. todos se fueron a un hotel en El Cairo para descansar del viaje. mientras William usaba sus influencias para recopilar informacion. mientras bakura fue a preguntar a los hoteles si se habia registrado alguien llamado Yaten Bakura...en el hotel Ryou miraba a la ventana distraido...Joey le toco el hombro asustando al albino.

- oye ¿compañero todo bien?-dijo el rubio...el albino suspiro.

- en realidad no Joey...William y Bakura salieron a buscar a mi padre...ojala que lo que digan las pruebas sea mentira yo...realmente no creo que el sea capaz de hacer eso-dijo ryou...el rubio le revolvio los cabellos cariñosamente.

- todo saldra bien chibi Ryou-dijo Joey...el menor fingio enfado.

- odio que me digas asi...desde que malik me dijo chibi Ryou cuando fue a su primer dia en la escuela domino siempre me molestan con eso.-dijo Ryou sonriendo...Joey rio.

- debes recordar Ryou...que aunque seas hijo de un arqueologo o de un multimillonario tu siempres seras nuestro chibi-dijo Joey Ryou sonrio.

- gracias Joey...-dijo el menor sonriendo...la puerta de la habitacion se abrio dejando ver a dos pelinegros. Ryou vio a los dos chicos preocupado.

- Ryou...lo encontramos.

XXXXXXXXX

WII CAPITULO DOCE TERMINADO SE ACERCA EL GRAN FINAL


	13. Arrepentimiento

Capitulo 13

Arrepentimiento.

Ryou miro a los pelinegros nervioso.

- ¿donde esta el?-dijo Ryou en un hilo de voz...Bakura bajo la mirada.

- en el hospital de El Cairo.-dijo Bakura mirando a Ryou...el menor se acerco preocupado.

- ¿en el hospital? ¿pero que le paso? ¿esta bien?-dijo Ryou preocupado. ambos pelinegros guardaron silencio. Ryou los miro mas preocupado...- llevenme con el.

- si, enseguida-dijo William saliendo de la habitacion junto a Bakura y a Ryou...el menor no se despidio de nadie solo subio al a un auto que Will habia arrendado y partieron hacia el hospital.

al llegar Ryou se bajo del auto y fue a informaciones.

- discuple...¿el paciente Yaten Bakura?-Dijo Ryou. su voz sono algo quebrada...la enfermera busco en los archivos.

- ¿es usted un pariente de el?

- soy su hijo.-dijo Ryou...William que estaba detras de Ryou al igual que Bakura se miraron...esto no terminaria bien.

- el doctor hablara con usted en un instante por favor espere-dijo la enfermera...Ryou asintio preocupado.

- tranquilo hermanito todo estara bien-dijo William posando su mano en el hombro de Ryou como forma de apoyo...Ryou nego con la cabeza.

- no, no esta bien...quizas por eso el habia dejado el permiso firmado para que yo pudiera viajar en mi casa-dijo Ryou a William...- si hubiera sabido antes...

- todo estara bien-dijo Bakura acariciando los cabellos de Ryou.- puedes confiar en nosotros.

- ¿quienes son los parientes de Yaten Bakura?-dijo un doctor moreno de cabellos negros...Ryou se acerco a el seguido de sus hermanos.

- somos nosotros..¿como esta mi padre?-dijo Ryou...el doctor los miro seriamente.

- me es dificil decir esto pero...-dijo el doctor viendo al menor.- el paciente Yaten Bakura esta en un estado estremadamente grave.

- ¿que tan grave?-dijo William seriamente.

- yaten bakura sufre de un cancer al estomago en estado terminal.-dijo el doctor...Ryou sintio como si el mundo se le venia encima.

- no...no puede ser.-dijo Ryou consternado

- como profesional puedo confirmarlo.-dijo el doctor

- pero el me ha estado enviando dinero a japon es imposible...-dijo Ryou, William le toco el hombro en un silencioso apoyo.

- eso es porque el que te deposita el dinero soy yo.-dijo el doctor.- Yaten Bakura me pidio que te depositara de su cuenta. para que no te faltara nada.

- padre...-dijo Ryou tristemente.

- ¿podemos pasar a verlo?-dijo Bakura...el doctor asintio y dejo a los tres entrar en la habitacion...Ryou se congelo en la puerta ...su padre estaba conectado a una infinidad de maquinas y sus brazos estaban heridos por las agujas que le suministraban suero...un pañuelo cubria la cabeza de aquel hombre...

- ¡padre!-dijo Ryou acercandose a la cama...Yaten se sorprendio al ver a Ryou ahi.

- ¿Ryou? ¿eres tu?-dijo Yaten sorprendido.

- si padre...por favor disculpame...no sabia que estabas enfermo...pude...pude acompañarte...-dijo Ryou soltando una lagrima...Yaten lo miro tristemente.

- no queria que me vieras asi...ademas...el que deberia disculparse soy yo...-dijo Yaten mirando a los dos pelinegros en la habitacion-Wi...William...como has crecido-dijo Yaten mirando a william quien lo miro tristemente.

- padre...tu...-dijo Ryou sorprendido...Yaten tosio un poco.

- Ryou...a estas alturas ya debes saber...que no eres mi hijo.- Ryou asintio, dulces lagrimas se derramaban por su rostro.- William...Ryou...perdonenme...-dijo Yaten sollozando...Ryou tomo la mano de su padre entre las suyas.

- padre...-dijo Ryou sollozando

- por mi culpa...por mis celos...separe a su madre de ustedes.- Ryou se sorprendio...William se acerco al albino y puso su mano en los cabellos de ryou.

- ¿quiere decir que es verdad...?-dijo William sorprendido

- yo...yo la asesine...-dijo Yaten llorando.- amaba a tu madre Ryou...como nunca nadie la ha amado...pero se enamoro de otro, se caso con otro...aquel dia yo te vi nacer Ryou...-dijo Yaten acariciando el rostro del albino.- eras tan pequeño...tan inocente...si tan solo fueras mi hijo pense al verte nacer...ella me invito a verte despues de que te limpiaran...los espere en el cuarto...ella llego y al rato te trajeron a ti...y ella me empezo a contar lo bien que estaban con tu padre.  
y no lo soporte-dijo Yaten mirando a Ryou quien lo miraba fijamente.- la mate...y las imagenes de mi crimen aun me torturan-dijo yaten apretando la mano de Ryou.- cuando vi lo que habia hecho me senti terrible..la culpa me destruia...en eso te despertaste y empezaste a llorar...al verte llorar lo unico que pude hacer fue arrullarte... al verte tan indefenso. decidi quedarme contigo...asi tendria el ultimo recuerdo de la mujer que amaba conmigo. y quizas enmendar el daño que hice.

- pa..padre-dijo Ryou sorprendido.

- como puedes ver...dios se encargo de castigarme antes de llevarme con el.-dijo Yaten tosiendo.- pero...no puedo irme todavia...-dijo Yaten apretando la mano de Ryou.- he aguantado todos estos meses...solo para pedirles disculpas a los dos...y poder por fin despues de 14 años llamarte por tu nombre completo...Ryou Nicholas Johnson ...tu madre decia...que no podia ocultar en tu nombre tu sangre britanica...-Ryou sonrio un poco...ahora conocia su segundo nombre...siempre habia estado registrado como Ryou Bakura-perdonenme...perdonenme por todo el daño que les he causado.- William bajo la mirada y Ryou se acerco mas a su padre

- te perdono padre-dijo Ryou sollozando.- te perdono...se que no eres malo en el fondo...me criaste como tu hijo , me enseñaste todo lo que se...te perdono...

- Ryou...-dijo Yaten sonriendo tristemente. Ryou miro a William quien tenia la mirada baja.

- mi unico objetivo durante estos 14 años ha sido buscarte-dijo William mirando a Yaten seriamente- pero al encontrarte pude ver que ya has sufrido bastante yo...te perdono-dijo el pelinegro...Yaten sonrio sinceramente y acaricio otra vez el rostro de Ryou.

- Ryou...muchas gracias...muchas gracias...por estar a mi lado,...muchas gracias...hi...hijo...-dijo Yaten cerrando los ojos...el menor apreto la mano de su padre entre las suyas.

- ¿padre?-dijo Ryou asustado.-¡padre!-dijo Ryou...una enfermera y el doctor entraron en la habitacion...la mano que acariciaba el rostro de ryou cayo inmovil en la cama...Ryou retrocedio. el doctor y la enfermera empezaron a hacerle las maniobras de reanimacion.

- ¡padre!-grito Ryou intentando acercarse a su padre...pero William lo abrazo.- dejame Will...¡el aun esta...!

- pequeño...el ya se ha ido-dijo William...Ryou lo abrazo fuertemente llorando...Bakura solamente permanecio en silencio, el espiritu milenario se acerco a Ryou y acaricio sus cabellos.

- Ryou...-dijo Bakura sin saber que hacer...el menor lloro en el regazo de su hermano durante 1 hora...cayendo despues en un incomodo sueño...mientras Bakura cuidaba a Ryou William se hacia cargo de los preparativos para llevar el cuerpo de Yaten a japon donde seria enterrado. William se acerco a Bakura.

- llevate a Ryou al hotel...yo ire enseguida...uno de mis aviones traera a Yaten a japon mientras que nosotros viajamos hacia japon en mi jet privado-dijo William.- se que ryou no se sentiria bien viajar en el mismo avion en donde esta su fallecido padre-dijo William, Bakura asintio y tomando al dormido Ryou en brazos lo llevo al auto y el chofer los llevo al hotel.

esa misma tarde el cuerpo de Yaten Bakura fue enviado en un avion a japon con todas las medidas de seguridad y sanitarias existentes. y al otro dia Ryou y los demas viajaron a japon para el funeral.

el sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte...Ryou estaba parado frente a una lapida...William le revolvio los cabellos.

- ven Ryou ya es tarde...-dijo william...Bakura estaba viendolos de un arbol cercano.

- si ya voy...-dijo Ryou dejando otra flor en la tumba.- cuando pueda vendre a verte padre-dijo Ryou mirando la tumba...el albino se fue con Bakura y William a la mansion del britanico en japon.

al llegar habia un señor afuera de la mansion.

- ¿Ryou Nicholas Johnson?-dijo preguntando al menor Ryou asintio.- soy el abogado de Yaten Bakura...estoy aqui para leer el testamento que mi cliente dejo antes de morir-dijo el abogado. william hizo que todos pasaran al despacho. despues de que Ryou y los demas se sentaran el abogado empezo a leer el testamento.

- yo Yaten Bakura, de 47 años...dejo todas mis poseciones, cuentas bancarias y demas bienes a Ryou Nicholas Johnson, de 14 años. hijo de Joseph Johnson y Kaori Johnson. si en un plazo de 2 años y medio despues de mi muerte la herencia no se ha reclamado. se dara a fundaciones de caridad y hospitales de domino en partes iguales.-dijo el abogado...el abogado tomo una carpeta y se la entrego a Ryou. - aqui estan las escrituras de los bienes que tenia. estan ahi tambien las claves de sus cuentas , todo lo que es ahora tuyo...-Ryou tomo la carpeta y sonrio.

- gracias señor-dijo Ryou.

- bueno he cumplido con mi deber...si me disculpan- el abogado se fue y Ryou reviso las escrituras...en ellas estaban el museo de domino, la casa y otras tierras que tenia su padre ademas de otras poseciones...el albino miro a Bakura y le paso la carpeta.

- ¿que?-dijo Bakura sorprendido, Ryou sonrio.

- yo...quiero darte estos bienes a ti , Bakura-dijo Ryou sonriendo.

- ¿que? ¿pero por que?-dijo Bakura sorprendido.

- apenas tengo 14 años no puedo administrar un museo-dijo ryou sonriendo.- pero tu si...has vivido mas de 3000 años tienes mucha experiencia. y si necesitas ayuda en la administracion puedes contratar a alguien quien pueda encargarse de la contabilidad mientras tu te encargas del campo arqueologico.

- pero Ryou...

-por favor Bakura...se que...los bienes de mi padre estaran bien en tus manos-dijo Ryou sonriendo...will miro como Bakura tomaba la carpeta y abrazaba a Ryou.

- gracias pequeño no te decepcionare.-dijo Bakura.

- me hare cargo que las escrituras y las cuentas pasen a tu nombre Bakura-dijo William. Bakura sonrio.

- gracias will...por cierto Ryou...¿que vas a hacer ahora?-dijo Bakura...Ryou sonrio.

- recuperar el tiempo perdido-dijo Ryou abrazando a su hermano.- pero tampoco dejare de visitar a mis amigos ni a ti...ademas si mis amigos quieren venir a verme Will prestara su jet privado.

- ¡¿mi jet privado?-dijo Will sorprendido. ¿ y cuando el habia dicho eso?...Ryou lo miro con ojos de borrego.- esta bien , mi jet privado estara disponible para ellos.-dijo el pelinegro Ryou rio.

- gracias hermano.-dijo Ryou sonriendo.

- ya se lo primero que hare con el dinero-dijo Bakura sonriendo maliciosamente. Ryou lo miro sospechoso.

- ¿no te compraras cervezas verdad?-dijo el menor...Bakura solo lo miro con una sonrisa malvada.

- jajajajaja ya veras , Hikari...ya veras.-dijo Bakura saliendo de ahi.

XXXXXXXXX

ding -dong( sonido de timbreXD)

- ¿quien sera a estas horas?-dijo Yugi saliendo en pijama a abrir la puerta. Yami aparecio detras de Yugi.

- ¿quien es? aibou-dijo Yami adormilado.

- hay una caja aqui...-dijo Yugi entrando la caja...el tricolor la abrio.- ¡oh mira un perrito!- dijo Yugi , Yami se congelo en su lugar en especial al ver como el cachorro se le tiraba encima , mordiendolo con sus recien salidos dientes.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUITAMELO DE ENCIMA.- grito Yami...el abuelo se desperto y bajo las escaleras.

- ¿por que tanto escandalo jovenes?-dijo el abuelo..el perrito solto a Yami y se acerco todo jugueton y tierno al abuelo.- oh miren que linda criatura tenemos aqui...sabes Yugi..justo pensaba que podriamos tener una mascota.- al oir esto Yami sintio como si un balde de agua fria fuera arrojado hacia su cabeza.

-" ¿por que a mi?"

¿Fin?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

wii^^ termine el fic...dejen reviews y por cierto si quieren secuela del fic solo diganmenlo que tengo una idea revoloteando por ahiXD.


End file.
